Carochinha às avessas
by Hamiko01
Summary: Passe o tempo vendo os personagens de Naruto em vários contos. n.n
1. A gata borralheira

**A gata borralheira**

**-**

**Konoha, século XV, todos os soldados do castelo olhavam pra um sapatinho de vidro nas mãos do soldado Kakashi.**

Sasuke: ¬¬ E daí?

Kakashi: Ordens do príncipe. Temos que achar a dona desse sapatinho.

Naruto: Príncipe? Num era o rei que tinha pedido? O.ó

Kakashi: Ah, é. Rei.

Kiba: QUÊ!? Pera lá! Temos que enfiar esse sapato no pé de TODAS as garotas do reino?! Ò.ó O rei acha que não temos o que fazer?

Naruto: Vontade desesperada de desencalhar o filho. ÔÔ

Sasuke: Não seria melhor se a gente perguntasse quem tem a outra banda? ¬¬

Kakashi: Eu também pensei nisso, mas vai que ela tenha perdido a outra também. Não. Vamos colocar no pé de tooooodas as moças do reino. XD

Akamaru: Au! Au!

Kiba: Hei! E se o Akamaru farejass...

Kakashi: Nenhuma idéia? Ok. Vamos! n.n

Kiba: Ò.Ó...!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No dia seguinte, num castelo não tão distante...**

**TenTen vestia trapos e trabalhava feito uma condenada, limpando a cozinha para sua madrasta e suas irmãs adotivas.**

Ino: Ô gata borralheeeeiraaaaa!!! XD

TenTen: Se me chamar disso de novo vai engolir o esfregão! Ò.ó

Ino: Credo! Que estresse! Olha essas olheiras, que horror! Eu tenho um creme hidratante que vai quebrar um galhão. û.û

TenTen: É que eu não consegui dormir ontem. ¬¬

Sakura: Por que?

TenTen: Ora... Porque eu não fui pro baile. Tive que ficar sozinha, no meu quarto, desolada, deprimida... Chuf! Chuf!

Sakura: E daí?

TenTen: Insensíveis. ¬¬

Ino: Nem vem, ô, borralheira! Cê tava na farra que eu sei. E a mamãe não fez por mal. Ela só tentou experimentar o seu vestido.

TenTen: EXPERIMENTAR? Eu!? Um manequin tamanho 40 vou ter uma roupa que caiba na PORRUDA da sua mãe!? ÒÓ

Madrasta: QUEM É PORRUDA O QUÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! Ò.Ó

TenTen: OO...!

**A madrasta era alguém muito porruda de cabelos negros e pele muito branca: Tá, era o Orochimaru. ¬¬**

Orochimaru: Eu num sou porruda porrx nenhuma! E esse chão já tá limpo? O.ó

TenTen: Pô, madrasta! Sacanagem! Eu nem fui pro baile ontem e passei a noite chorando! ó.ò Deixa eu tirar o dia de folga, vai...

Orochimaru: Nun-qui-nha! Ainda mais hoje que o príncipe Neji vem pra cá!

Ino e Sakura: O PRÍNCIPE NEJI!!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Histéricas.**

TenTen: Príncipe Neji! OO

Orochimaru: Isso mesmo! Sabe aquela baranga que tava dançando ontem com ele? û.û

TenTen: Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Pois é, ela saiu correndo e ainda por cima esqueceu o sapato de VIDRO! Gente, que cafonice!

(TenTen)_ "A culpa foi daquela fada. _ò.ó_ Onde raios alguém calçaria um sapato de VIDRO?"_ ù.ú

Orochimaru: Bem, agora ele está atrás da moça, passando de casa em casa e experimentando o sapato. Essa é a chance de vocês desencalharem, filhotas! E quem sabe a mamãe desencalhe também! XD

TenTen: Então eu também posso experimentar? n.n

Ino: Aloô, claro que não, né? Cê não tava na festa. O.ó

TenTen: E daí? Ele não decorou todos os convidados. ¬¬

Sakura: Mas o seu pé não vai caber no sapato, ora.

TenTen: E o pezão da madrasta vai?

Orochimaru: EPAAAAAA! Olha o respeito!

TenTen: Foi mal OO Maaaaas... **- Sorriu. -** Eu vou me arrumar para... Ah... O principe Neji. n.n

Sakura e Ino: Exibida. ¬¬

**TenTen foi embora para o seu quarto.**

Ino: Manhêêê... Num deixa a TenTen experimentar o sapato. ó.ò

Sakura: É. Todo mundo vai poder calçar. ú.ù

Orochimaru: Não se preocupem. Mamãe tem um plano. MAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAAAA!

Sakura e Ino: Mamãe assusta. ô.ô

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enquanto isso, naquela manhã, todos seguiam com garra para a próxima casa.**

Todos: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!!!

Neji: Porrx, querem acordar? Ò.ó

Naruto: Buhhh... **- Babando.**

**Sasuke acorda e cutuca Naruto com força.**

Naruto: Heeei! ò.ó

Sasuke: Se eu não durmo ninguém dorme. u.u

Naruto: Cara, você precisa de tratamento! Ò.Ó

Neji: E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui DENTRO? Deviam estar lá fora! ÒÓ

Kakashi: Cadê o café? ¬¬

Neji: SAIAM! Ò.Ó

Kiba: Mas alteza, a gente ficou a cordado a noite toda, pow! O.ó

Naruto: E sentindo o chulé de todas as mulheres do reino, diga-se de passagem. ò.ó

Kiba: Meu nariz está dormente até agora. ¬¬

Neji: A idéia estúpida foi do meu pai. Incrível como isso não cabe em nenhuma mulher.

Sasuke: Sua memória visual é deformada por acaso? Por que simplesmente não olha pra cara dela e a reconhece?

Neji: Eu não lembro. ¬¬ Acho que já tava com uma boa dose de álcool na minha cabeça quando dançamos.

Naruto: Ótimo, o príncipe é um pinguço que nos obriga a ficar sentindo o chulé das mulheres do reino. ò.Ó

Neji: QUÊ!?

Naruto: Nada, alteza. OO

Sasuke: Bem que a mamãe disse pra eu ser médico. Mas não... Quis fazer parte da guarda real. ú.ù

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No quarto, TenTen arrumava os seus rolinhos sonhadora, até que viu pelo espelho Orochimaru abrir a porta devagar e passar a chave.**

TenTen: Heim! **- Virou-se de porta e correu até a porta, mas Orochimaru a trancou. -** Não! Me solte!

Orochimaru: MAIAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA! Eu só muito mááááááá!!! XD

TenTen: Desgraçada! Me solte! Você não tem a menor chance de ser da família real!

Orochimaru: Nem você, ô, minha filha! ò.ó Mas eu já reparei que seu pé é muito pequeno. Não quero arriscar!

TenTen: Você vai pagar! Me solte!

**Orochimaru foi embora e deixou a filha adotiva chorando no quarto, gritando por ajuda.**

---

**Neji sentiu uma tristeza o invadir repentinamente enquanto olhava pela janela.**

Kakashi: Que foi, alteza?

Neji: Tsc. Não sei. Me bateu a depressão.

Sasuke: Já falei pra você parar de ouvir _My chemical romance_ a noite. ¬¬

Neji: Ò.Ó...!!!

Naruto: Uia! Chegamos à ultima casa! n.n

---

**DING DONG!**

Orochimaru: AAAAH! Chegaram! n.n

**A madrasta correu e abriu a porta dando de cara com Neji.**

Neji: AAAAAAAARRE!!! °O°

Kakashi: Essa é a última casa? ¬¬

Kiba: OO

Naruto: Bora torcer pra essa ser a dona do sapatinho.? XD

Neji: Diga-me que não é a única mulher da casa. OO

(Neji) _"Eu nunca mais vou beber"_ X(

Orochimaru: Ah, não... Não... Tem minhas duas filhas: Ino e Sakura.

Ino e Sakura: _Yo_, príncipe Neji. n.n

**Neji entrou e Sasuke veio atrás.**

Ino e Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Agarram Sasuke.**

Sasuke: Ò.Ó...!!!!

Ino e Sakura: LINDOOOOOO!

Sasuke: Querem fazer o favor de se AFASTAR? ò.ó

Kakashi: É, príncipe Neji, você corre risco de ser chifrado. ¬¬

Neji: ù.ú

Kakashi: Já calei. ú.ù

Neji: Muito bem. Guardas, experimentem o primeiro sapato.

**Os guardas ficam em rodinhas apostando.**

Guardas: Zeeeriiiiinhooo ou UM!

**Zero, Zero, Zero, Um. Esse um foi do Kakashi.**

Kakashi: Eu odeio vocês. Fiquem sabendo disso.

Sasuke: Vai logo experimentar o sapato. **- Dá o sapatinho para ele.**

**Kakashi tira o sapato de Ino e coloca o sapato, mas ele não cabe.**

Todos:...

Naruto: Bora zerinho ou um de novo. **- Se vira para os outros.**

Neji: Ô, Kakashi, põe mais força nisso!

(Neji) _"Antes que a madrasta experimente!_ ò.ó_"_

Kakashi: Tá certo, tá certo... RÁ! **- Enfia o sapato com tudo.**

Ino: AAAAAI!!!!

**PAU! Dá uma sapatada no mais velho.**

Kakashi: X.X

Guardas: Zerinho ou um!

---

TenTen: Aquela vaca da minha madrasta... E agora... Nunca vou mais ver o príncipe Neji! T.T

**As lágrimas da criada escorreram pelo seu rosto e se tranformaram em luzinhas, que deram forma a uma fada-padrinho.**

Lee: YOOOO!!! **- Sorrisão e polegar levantado.**

TenTen: QUÊ!

Lee: Lembra de mim? XD

TenTen: VOCÊ?! Ò.Ó

Lee: Hei! Hei! O que foi? Não foi bom? Ele não gostou de você? Deve ser o cabelo, que tal um penteado mais moderno?

TenTen: QUEM EM SÃ CONSIÊNCIA ME FARIA USAR UM SAPATO DE VIDRO?

Lee: Eu acho kawai. o.o

TenTen: E porque o encanto tinha que acabar a MEIA NOITE?

Lee: Se a meia noite você já conseguiu essas olheiras imagine se fosse mais tarde! ò.ó Cê num tem horário não?

TenTen: Quase eu fico TRANCADA NA ABÓBORA!

Lee: Ahn... Talvez transformar a abóbora numa carruagem não tenha sido uma boa idéia. XD

TenTen: Ò.Ó

Lee: Mas eu posso te tirar daqui, ó! **- Pegou a varinha e começou a sacudir. -** É um! É dois! É um, é doi e é três!

_"Salagadula mexegabula, bibidi bibidi boo, isso é magia que vem do condão, bibidi bobidi boo"_

**(Os móveis começam a ganhar vida e a dançar pelo quarto)**

_"Salagadula mexegabula bibidi bobidi boo, junte isso tudo e teremos então bibidi bobidi boo"_

**(Os móveis fazem rodinha e brincam de roda e Lee se empolga dançando feliz)**

_"A salacadula_ _é_..._ nem eu entendo este angu... Mas a mágica se faz dizendo"_

Lee: _Bibidi bobidi boo!_ **- Dançando todo feliz feito flautista mágico.**

TenTen: ¬¬

_"Salagadula mexegabula bibidi-bobidi-boo... Junte isso tudo e teremos então... Bibidi-Bobidi, bibidi-bobidi, bibidi-bobidi-boo!"_

**Tlec! A porta se abriu.**

Lee: Tchans! **- Pose Lee.**

TenTen: Vem cá, precisava de todo esse troço pra abrir a porta. OO

Lee: Ô, quer deixar eu fazer as coisas do meu jeito? O.ó

TenTen: Tá legal. Valeu mesmo assim, fada-padrinho! n.n **- Desceu correndo pelas escadas.**

---

Sakura: AAAAI!! VOCÊ TÁ ACABANDO COM O MEU PÉ! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Calma! Só é apertar mais um pouquinho! **- Colocou o pé no sapato. **- TCHANS!

Guardas: Uia! Ô.Ô

Naruto: Hehe!

TenTen: Hei!

Neji: Huh?** - Olhou para a criada. -** ô.ô

TenTen: Eu também tenho o direito de experimentar!

Naruto: Tarde demais, o sapato já coube em alguém.

**PRING! O sapato quebrou devido ser menor que o pé de Sakura.**

Naruto: \°O°/

Todos: NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ò.Ó

Neji: Seu filho da mãe!

Naruto: Epa! Num ofende a mamãe! ò.ó

TenTen: Não importa.** - Desceu as escadas. -** Eu tenho a outra banda. n.n

Todos: Oooooooooh! ô.ô

**Neji sorriu radiante e deu a mão para ajudá-la a descer as escadas e sentar-se numa cadeira. Pegou o sapato, tirou a sandália dela e ele mesmo colocou o sapatinho de vidro, que coube perfeitamente.**

Neji: Então era você!

TenTen: Sim! n.n

**Ela o abraçou e o beijou fazendo todos da casa segurarem vela.**

**- Silêncio -**

Sasuke: Eu falei que era mais prático perguntar quem tem a outra banda. ¬¬

**-**

**FIM!**

* * *

Pois é, mas uma das 73192732103810293812 paródias de contos de fadas que rolam pela internet. E mais uma fic non sense minha. Talvez eu poste outros contos. Gostaram? Comentem!!! XD

Só não me peçam SasuSaku, SasuHina e NaruHina, please. n.n''''


	2. A bela adormecida

**A bela adormecida**

**-**

**Num reino distante, a rainha Kunerai queria muuuito engravidar, mas não conseguia. Até que um dia ela engravidou depois que saiu com o filho do jardineiro real, Kakashi. Mas ele já foi embora e não vai aparecer nessa estória.**

**Todos do reino ficaram muito feliz. ****A menina era tão bonita que a rainha e o rei resolveram dar o nome de Hinata, que lembra "Girassois no verão".**

**Na festa de batizado da criança todos do reino foram convidados. Inclusive as três boas fadas.**

_POM! POROROMPOM! POM POOOM!!!!_

Mensageiro: Cumprimentem as três boas fadas! Fada laranja, fada verde e fada azul!

**Todos viram Naruto, Lee e Sasuke entrarem voando com suas varinhas e se dirigem ao berço.**

Kunerai: Oooh! As três boas fadas!

Naruto: Fada macho, heim. ¬¬

Asuma: É uma honra recebê-los! Vão dar o presente pra minha filha ou não? XD

Sasuke: Interesseiro. ù.ú

Lee: Muito bem! Vamos aos presentes! Eu vou dar a ela o fogo da juventude!!!! **- Ía voar, mas Sasuke o segurou pelas asas.**

Sasuke: Naruto, vai primeiro. o.ó

Naruto: Legal! XD **- A fada laranja voou até o berço. -** Bem, princesa Hinata! Meu dom será o dom da beleza! Assim você não vai ficar encalhada e vai casar cedo!

Convidados: Ooooooh!

**Sasuke voou até a princesa.**

Sasuke: Princesa Hinata, meu dom será o dom de cantar.

Convidados: Oooooh! ô.ô

Naruto: Pra que cantar? Podia ter dado inteligência pra ela. ò.O

Sasuke: Estamos naquele século machista que a mulher não pensava. ¬¬

Naruto: É mesmo. ú.ù

Lee: Minha vez! Minha vez! Sou eu! **- Voou até o berço. -** Princesa Hinata, meu dom será o dom de...

**BOUM!**

Todos: OO

Naruto: Num fui eu! OO

Deidara: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAAAA!

Asuma: Oh, não! A fada vermelha! Ela está com raiva por não termos convidado-a! °O°

Kunerai: E por que você não a convidou? O.ó

Asuma: Ela me deve um cigarro. ¬¬

Deidara: E POR NÃO TER ME CONVIDADO EU VOU JOGAR UMA PRAGA NESSA FRANGUINHA! QUANDO ELA COMPLETAR 16 ANOS VAI FURAR O DEDO NO FUSO DE UMA ROCA E VAI MORREEEEER!

**Puf! Sumiu.**

Todos: Oooooooh! Ô.Ô

Naruto: Caraca, a fada é moral. ô.ô

Kunerai: Buaaaaa! Eu vou perder minha filha! T.T

(Kunerai) _"Melhor fazer outra filha"_

Naruto: Relaxa, alteza! Vamos salvar a garota! A fada Lee ainda não fez o último pedido! XD

Sasuke: A garota vai morrer. ¬¬

Lee: Já sei! Eu tenho uma idéia! Quando ela furar o dedo ela não vai morrer! Ela só vai dormir por 1000 anos, a menos que acorde com o beijo de um príncipe encatado! E não vai tá com mal hálito!!

**PAF! Naruto dá um pedala em Lee.**

Naruto: Mas que idéia de girico é essa, sobrancelhudo? Por que não um balde d'água ao invés de um beijo? ò.Ó

Asuma: Não importa. Boas fadas, vocês levarão a princesa Hinata para cuidar dela e nos devolverá quando ela completar 16 anos. E eu vou mandar queimar todas as rocas e todos os fusos do reino :)

Sasuke: Ótimo, inteligente. Quem vai costurar nossas roupas? ¬¬

Asuma: Ahn... Tudo bem, então só levem a princesa. u.u

---

---

---

**O tempo passou e a princesa se tornou uma bela jovem com bela voz. Naquele dia ela saiu para colher flores e as fadas se preparavam para comemorar o aniversário de 16 anos da jovem. **

**A casa tava uma bagunça. Lee tentava fazer o bolo de 5 camadas, sendo que todas estavam derretendo em cima da primeira, e Naruto tentava fazer um vestido laranja berrante que mais parecia um saco de batatas e ainda usava Sasuke de modelo. XD**

Sasuke: Isso tá feio. ¬¬

Naruto: Que nada. Eu até que tô indo bem!

Sasuke: Se a princesa Hinata chegar com isso no castelo e ainda por cima depois de ter comido esse bolo vamos ser exilado do reino.

Lee: O que tem meu bolo? O.ô **- Colocando a vassoura para manter o bolo firme.**

**Naruto agora colocava lacinhos coloridos na roupa.**

Sasuke: Não sei porque topei fazer isso, mas já chega.** - Saiu do banquinho ainda com o vestido. -** Se eu não fizer alguma coisa o rei vai nos matar ao ver a filha com cara de maria louca e com diarreia.

Naruto: O que vai fazer?

Sasuke: Pegar nossas varinhas. Onde você colocou elas, Lee?

Lee: Arh! Sabia que havia algo errado! ** - Meteu a mão no bolo e tirou as varinhas **:)

Sasuke: Vamos usar mágica de uma vez por todas. ¬¬

Naruto: Tá legal! **- Pegou as varinhas. -** Tó, Lee. Você faz o bolo. Sasuke, você limpa tudo.

Sasuke: QUÊ!?

Naruto: Eu vou fazer o vestido. XD

Sasuke: Só por curiosidade. Que cor vai ser o vestido?

Naruto: Laranja. n.n

Sasuke: Aaaah, não! Vai ser azul! ò.ó

**Puft! A varinha fez sair um lindo vestido azul escuro.**

Naruto: Credo! Que cor de defunto! Ò.Ó Não vou deixar a Hinata-chan usar isso! Vai ser laranja!

**Puft! Laranja berrante.**

Sasuke: Azul!

Naruto: Laranja!

Sasuke: Azul!

Naruto: Laranja!

Sasuke: Azul!

Naruto: Laranja!

Sasuke: Azul!

Naruto: Laranja!

Lee: VERDE! 8D

**Puft! Vestido verde-folha.**

Lee: XD

Naruto: Ótimo! Agora não podemos mas deixar ela ir para o bosque. ò.ó Já sei! Vai ser Laranja, azul e verde!

**Puft! O vestido ficou tricolor.**

Sasuke: Foi a idéia mais imbecil que você já teve. ¬¬

Hinata (Chegando): Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Lee-kun! n.n

Lee: Caraca, ela chegou! **- Pega a varinha e deixa o vestido branco. -** Pronto. Melhor assim.

Hinata: Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Lee-kun! Aaaarh! **- Maravilhada ao ver o bolo e o vestido.**

Fadas (Menos Sasuke ¬¬): SURPRESA!!!

Hinata: Que... Que lindo! O... Obrigada! **- Emocionada.** - Ho... Hoje o dia foi muito bom! Muito belo! Tão belo... Esperem só até conhecê-lo.

Sasuke, Naruto e Lee: OO

Sasuke: Conhecer quem? o.ó

Hinata: Um rapaz que eu conheci no bosque. n///n

Lee: Um estranho? ô.ô

Hinata: N... Não... **- Vermelha e com os dedos juntinhos. -** Já nos vimos... Uma vez no sonho.

Naruto: Hinata-chan, você caiu nessa cantada morta de velha? ô.ô

Hinata: Huh? Oo

Naruto: Caraca! Ela conheceu o primeiro rapaz e não vai poder ficar junto dele!

Hinata: E por que?

Sasuke: Porque você é uma princesa.

Hinata: Q... QUÊ! O///O

Sasuke: Pois é. Encare a realidade.

**Pof! Desmaia.**

Hinata: X.X

Lee: Que parte do _"Vamos contar pra ela do modo mais sutil possível"_ vocês não entenderam? o.ó

---

**Quando Hinata acordou estava no quarto sozinha. De repente apareceu uma roca na sua frente.**

Hinata: Oooooh... ô.ô -** Toca no fuso.**

**Pof! Desmaia de novo.**

Hinata: X.X

**PUFT! A fada Deidara apareceu.**

Deidara: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAAA! Finalmente EU venci! A princesa Hinata já ERA!

Fadas: Não! **- Entram no quarto.**

Lee: Iiiih! Deveu! Ela não tá morta! **- Fogo no olhar. -** Eu dei um jeito de matê-la viva!

Deidara: E daí? Ela vai dormir por 1000 anos! Quando acordar vai tá velha, caquética e não vai conhecer ninguém! XD

Lee: O.O

Naruto e Sasuke: ¬¬

Deidara: FUI!

Sasuke: Eu odeio admitir, mas a fada vermelha tem razão. u.u

Naruto: Peraí! Eu tive uma idéia!

Sasuke: Lá vai. ¬¬

Naruto: Vamos levar ela para a última torre do castelo.

Sasuke: Por que?

Naruto: Pra todo mundo dormir até ela acordar. XD

---

**No castelo.**

Todos: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

---

---

---

**Se passaram 1000... Dias. Deve dar uns 2 anos, 9 meses e uns dez ou onze dias... Enfim... **

**Um príncipe estava em seu cavalo procurando pela camponesa que ele passara a cantada há quase três anos. Como não achou decidiu investir no boato da bela adormecida que estava na última torre do castelo, mas que nenhum príncipe chegara até lá.**

Itachi: Putz. Acho que me perdi. **- Olhando o mapa. -** Eu sabia que não devia ter dobrado à esquerda. Aqui tem o desenho de um castelo e eu só vejo uma floresta. O.ó

**Puft! Deidara aparece.**

Deidara: HAUAHAUAHAUAAA!! XD Isso não é floresta! É o jardim do castelo!

Itachi: Vixe Maria! Visagem! °O°

Deidara: Que visagem o quê! Eu sou a fada vermelha! E agora que está aqui vou explodir você como eu fiz com todos os outros príncipes! A ARTE É UM ESTOURO!

Itachi: Heim? O.ó

Deidara: Não entendeu? Os príncipes são tão belos que precisam ser destruídos porque a arte está no momento da destruição, que jamais se repetirá!

Itachi: Ahn... O.õ

Deidara: É que... Coisas lindas como você merecem ser destruídas, entendeu?

Itachi: ô.ô...???

Deidara: Ainda não entendeu? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Você é homem ou mulher, porque isso me pareceu uma cantada, sabe... n.n

**POF! Deidara Capota.**

Lee: Não dê atenção a ela principe Itachi!

Deidara: Você NÃO vai passar!

Itachi: E quem me impede? o.ó

**Deidara pega argila e com o seu condão a transforma num dragão.**

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!

Itachi: Pois é... Tem tanta princesa por aí... ¬¬

Lee: Mas príncipe, você a ama!

Itachi: Que ama o que! Eu nem a conheço! O.ó

Lee: Foi a garota que você cantou no bosque. ¬¬

Itachi: Aié? O.ô

Lee: ACABA LOGO COM O DRAGÃO!

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!

Itachi: Tudo bem! Mas onde fica o coração?

Lee: Não sei. ô.ô

Sasuke: Tem que acertar a fada vermelha. ¬¬

Itachi: Hei! Quantos fadas tem aqui afinal? O.ó

Naruto: Três! n.n

Deidara: E eu? O.ó

Naruto: Você é du mal. ¬¬

Deidara: Não sou não! Pow! Não fui convidado pra festa só porque roubei um cigarro do rei! E agora só porque eu decidi me vingar eu sou mau?

Naruto: Você é homem? OO

Deidara: CLARO QUE SOU!

Lee: QUÊ?! °O°

Todos: Oooooooh! ô.ô

Deidara: Ò.Ó

Itachi: Tá. É pra acertar o coração da criadora... Criador... Enfim!

**PAU! Enfia a espada no coração de Deidara.**

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**Puft! Desaparece.**

Itachi: É, eu sou frio e calculista. Agora vumbora. **- Pegou a espada e foi cortando as trepadeiras que cercavam o castelo. Entrou e subiu até a última torre.**

Itachi: Puf... Puf... Por que a última torre? ó.ò

Lee: É o único lugar que ainda não tem mato. X(

**Povo do palácio dormindo e cheio de carrapicho.**

Itachi: As pessoas desse reino são tão interessadas... Ninguém reparou que o povo do castelo tá roncando há anos? O.ó

Sasuke: Pára de reclamar e sobe logo.

Itachi: Pra vocês é fácil. Vocês sabem voar. ¬¬

**Ao chegar à ultima torre o príncipe Itachi viu a bela adormecida na cama, com um vestido branco e uma rosa vermelha nas mãos. O príncipe se curvou sobre o leito e deu um beijo nos lábios da princesa, que acordou.**

Hinata: É v... Você... **- Sorriu corada.**

Itachi: Oi, minha princesa.

**Ele a carregou nos braços e desceu as escadas deixando as fadas a sós.**

Lee: Naruto-kun! Nossa Hinata-chan está partindo! Vai deixar de ser uma menina e se tornará uma mulher! T.T

Naruto: É... Nem parece aquela menininha que cuidamos, demos carinho, comida... T.T

Sasuke: E que agora vai se casar com um cara de cabelo comprido, com cara de roqueiro e provavelmente com alguma tatuagem no couro. ¬¬

Naruto e Lee: OO

**- Silêncio -**

Naruto: Ah, não importa. Ela vai casar. Cumprimos a nossa missão. u.u

Lee: É mesmo. Vamos embora.

Sasuke: Concordo.

**Foram embora.**

Sasuke: Naruto?

Naruto: Eu?

Sasuke: Tem certeza que não esquecemos de nada? ¬¬

Lee: Bobagem, Sasuke-kun. XD

Sasuke: Então tá.

---

Pessoal do palácio: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!!!

-

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**A bela adormecida! Espero que tenham gostado.**

**---**

**Simca-chan: **

Sakura:Yaoi!? Num conto de fadas?

Sasuke: Se eu já virei uma fada, pra um yaoi não falta muito. ¬¬

Orochimaru: E EU QUE FUI A MADRASTA! Pelo menos você continuou sendo homem! ò.ó

Sakura: Orochimaru, uma cutícula! °O°

Orochimaru: AAH! ONDE?!

Hamiko: Até mais, Smica-chan. n.n

* * *

**Hitomi Kanzaki:**

Sakura: Mais um pedindo yaoi? Isso é um conto de fadas!

Hamiko: Mas são tãããão kawais juntos!!!! XD

Naruto e Sasuke: O///O

Hamiko: Alguém vai ser a princesa. u.u

Naruto e Sasuke: NEM VEM! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Use a criatividade. Já não basta termos sido fadas. ¬¬

Naruto: Té mais, Hitomi! n.n

* * *

**Sakurinha Rockbell**

Hamiko: Não suporto SasuSaku, quanto a NaruHina... Eu até tolero.

Mas só pq Naruto só é tapado demais pra saber que alguém gosta dele. Aí fica até kawai n.n

Hinata: Bela adormecia foi agora.

Hamiko: É, Hinata, você tem o esteriótipo de uma penca de princesa.

Hinata: n///n

Hinata: Até mais, Sakurinha!

* * *

**Kitsune:**

_"SasoDei_

_SasuNaru viciada_

_Ou Sai Naruto"_

TenTen: Como esses yaoístas são fanáticos! Isso é um conto de fadas!

Hamiko: XD

_"Ou NejiHina \o\"_

Hamiko: Nada proíbe incesto nos contos XD

TenTen: u.u

* * *

**Uzumaki Nandy:**

Ora, seja neutra tb. Escreva um yaoi bem kawai primeiro pra depois falar de mim. O.ó

Feia? Isso ofende (Nunca chame uma mulher de feia ¬¬)

Chata? Deixa só vc me ver num momento emo pra vc ver o que é ser chata XD

Gorda? Epaaaa! Gorda não! Vinte anos, pequena, esbelta, cara de quinze e corpitcho de 17. Magra e SEM ser esquelética! Fofa!

Até o Gaara-chan me carrega! 8D

Gaara: u///u

Talvez tenha um NaruHina, mas é tão incerto quanto qualquer outro casal.

Até, Nandy!!!

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:**

Orochimaru: Você me odeia por acaso? ò.ó

Shikamaru: Nem me fale, Miharu. Eu ainda não me recuperei do susto o.o (Sendo abanado por Temari).

Temari: E eu ao saber que teria que casar com ele? ú.ù

Hamiko: Até, Miharu! n.n

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

**Gaara e Lee se escondem.**

KankuTen? Também andou lendo as fics da Harumi? XD

Pode sair sim. Olha o casal dessa fic? ItaHina!

Tentei colocar o Neji de príncipe, mas não seria a mesma coisa. n.n

* * *

**Kyu Uchiha:** Sou viciada em ShikaTema, e apesar de escrever comumente GaaLee eu tb gosto de GaaIno.

Pode ter tanto um quanto outro. Mas ShikaTema pode ficar difícil por causa da personalidade deles

Mas sempre vem aquela inspiraçãozinha de última hora. n.n

Abraços, Kyu!

* * *

**Giza**

Orochimaru: Preciso de um advogado! ò.ó

Hamiko: Chamou! n.n

Orochimaru: Você não é advogada! Vou entrar com uma indenização contra a Giza por danos morais por me chamar de pedófilo!

Hamiko: Fala sério, o Sasuke-chan deve ter um bom motivo pra crescer todo revoltado. ¬¬

Sasuke: Hei! Eu tô aqui. ò.Ó

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... Então você sofreu naquela caverna. ó.ò

Sasuke: Não... Que nada. ¬¬ Me diverti pacas.

Orochimaru: Espere e verá, senhorita Giza! Nos vemos no tribunal! ò.ó

Hamiko: Quem deu bananas pra ele? u.ú

* * *

**Marina Hiei:**

Lee: É, Marina. Pelo jeito eu levo jeito pra fada! XD

Sasuke: Não se orgulhe por isso, Lee. ¬¬

Lee: Um abraço, Marina!! **- Pose "Lee"**

**

* * *

**

**Aquarius no Kitsune:**

Mais um SasoDei? Pode até rolar sim, mas não garanto nada.

Vai depender de quem eu achar pra fic.

Abraços!!!

* * *

**TenTen-chan.**

SasuTen? Confesso que vc me pegou de surpresa.

Sasuke: OO

TenTen: OO

Mas nessa fic tem um ItaHina. Nada impede que tenha SasuTen não! n.n

Se a estória encaixar eles é claro que eu coloco!

Até! n.n

* * *

**Ester Midoki:** Comecei a gostar da Sakura agora, mas a mocinha que corre atrás do cara que não é lá muito afim dela não faz meu gênero.

Bem, enfim...

Acabei fazendo mais um capítulo. São contos separados. Dessa vez foi a Bela adormecida XD

Abraços!

* * *

**Mandy Lua:**

Jiraya e Tsunade! Eu ADORO esses dois! E pra mim eles já tem caso no anime! Hehe!

Muito suspeito.

Pois é, eu ainda ía colocar NejiHina nessa, mas aí apareceu o Itachi como uma luva pro tipo de príncipe que eu queria e tchans! Tá aqui!

Espero que tenha gostado das três boas fadas!!! XD

* * *

**Carol Freitas:**

Sakura: Mais um pedido de yaoi NaruSasu.

Hamiko: É capaz que tenha sim. Hehe! n.n

* * *

**Flah-chan:** Brigada!!!!

Esse capítulo vai pra vc!

Até!

* * *

**Thamii-chan:** Num teve tio Orochi dessa vez. Foi o Deidara como fada vermelha XD

Logo logo vou atualizar Shikamaru e a lâmpada maravilhosa também!

* * *

**Boa páscoa!**


	3. Chapeuzinho Vermelho

**Chapeuzinho vermelho**

**-**

**No bosque, Chapeuzinho Vermelho passeava pelo "atalho" que o lobo mau havia lhe indicado. Ahn... Não sabe quem é a Chapéu? É aquele ponto rosa e vermelho parecido com a Penélope Charmosa no meio do bosque.**

Sakura: Pela estrada afora eu vou bem sozinha levar esses doces para a vovozinha... n.n

**Já viram, né?**

---

**Enquanto isso na casa da vovó.**

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Tsunade: Quem é?

Lobo mau (Com voz fina): Sou eu, vovó. Sua netinha. A chapeuzinho vermelho :3

Tsunade: Chapéu? O que houve com a sua voz? O.ó

Lobo mau: Ah, é que... Cof... Cof... Eu estou meio gripadinha.

Tsunade: É, é? O.ó

Lobo mau: Quer abrir logo, vovó? ¬¬

Tsunade: Tá bom, minha netinha. **- Abriu a porta. -** AAAAAH!

Jiraya: AUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA!

Tsunade: O lobo mau!

Jiraya: SIIIIIM!!! E EU VIM COMER A VOVOZINHA! XD

**PAU!**

Jiraya: X.X

Tsunade (Com a vassoura): PÓ PARÁ COM ESSE HENTAI AQUI! Olha o respeito, heim? Ò.Ó

Jiraya: Num era nesse sentido, ow! E cadê a vovó?

Tsunade: Tá aqui na sua frente. ò.ó

Jiraya: ô.ô

Tsunade: Quié? ò.ó

Jiraya: Vovozinha? ô.ô

**PAU!**

Jiraya: Hei! Ò.Ó

Tsunade: Tarado!

Toc Toc Toc

Jiraya: Caramba, é a Chapéu! °O° **- Carregou Tsunade e trancou ela no armário. Depois vestiu uma camisola e colocou os óculos e a touca, se escondendo no lençol.**

Tsunade: Quem disse que eu me visto assim??? **- Olhando por trás da fechadura.**

Jiraya (Disfarçando a voz): Entre. n.n

Sakura: Oi, vovó! Vovó? O.ô

Jiraya: Oi, minha netinha. n.n

Sakura: A senhora parou de malhar? O.o

Jiraya: ¬¬

Sakura: Bem... n.n Eu vim trazer esses doces pra você. Ah, e tá aqui seu sakê também.

Jiraya: A velha bebe sakê? O.ó

Sakura: Vovóóó! Que olhos grandes você tem! ô.ô

Jiraya: É pra te ver melhor, minha netinha.

Sakura: E que nariz grande você tem! ô.ô

Jiraya: Ew, não precisa ofender. ò.Ó

Sakura: E que boca grande você tem! Ô.Ô

Jiraya: Bocudo! Eu? Ah, não! Agora vai ter figth!

Sakura: Vovó! ô.ô

Jiraya: Não! O lobo mau! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! SOCOOOOOORRO! O LOBO MAU QUER ME COMER!

Jiraya: MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAA!

**POFT! O caçador arrombou a porta.**

Kakashi: Quem quer comer quem? ô.ô** - Com o Icha Icha na mão.**

Sakura: O caçador! 8)

Kakashi: Eu?

Sakura: Você veio me salvar! #.#

Kakashi: Vim? Ah, claro que vim. Prepare-se.** - Apontando a arma.**

Jiraya: Hei! Eu escrevo esse livro! 8D

Kakashi: Verdade! OO

Jiraya: Claro!

Kakashi: Nossa! Lobo mau, eu sou seu fã! Ô.Ô Me dá um autógrafo? 8D

Sakura: CAÇADOR! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Ah, tá... Claro...** - Apontou mais uma vez a arma.**

Jiraya: EW! Olha pra onde aponta essa coisa, meu filho!

Kakashi: Tomar cuidado com o quê?

**POU!**

Tsunade: AAAAAARH! **- O tiro acertou o armário.**

Jiraya: Ê, rapá! Isso mata! O.O

**POU! POU! POU!**

Jiraya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! °O°

Kakashi: Eu vou acertar pelo menos um! ò.Ó

**POU! POU! POU!**

Sakura: Isso, caçador! Estripa ele!

Jiraya: CALA A BOCA, PIRRALHA! AAAAAH!

**POU! POU! POU!**

Tsunade: PAREM DE FAZER BURACOS NA MINHA CASA, PORRX!

**PAU! A vovozinha chuta a porta.**

Kakashi: Hei, quem é você? O.ô

Tsunade: A vovozinha da estória. ò.ó

Kakashi: Vovó? ô.ô

**PAF!**

Kakashi: X.X

Sakura: Que bom que a senhora está bem, vovó! Eu trouxe doces e sakê! n.n

Tsunade: Heim? Sakê? Onde?

Kakashi: A vovozinha beve sakê? ô.ô

Jiraya: Legal! Bora encher a cara hoje! XD

Tsunade: É assim que se fala!

**A vovó e o lobo mau pegam uma garrafa de sakê cada um e colocam goela abaixo.**

Jiraya e Tsunade: Aaaaar... n///n

Sakura: Ô.Ô

Kakashi: É, acho que meu trabalho acabou. û.û

Sakura: Como acabou? Minha avó tá bebendo sakê com o lobo mau! O que é que eu faço agora?

Kakashi: Saia daqui pra não segurar vela. ¬¬

Sakura: Huh? ô.ô

Kakashi: Ohhh, ela é inocente... n.n Tó. Um chocolate pra você.

Sakura: O.ó

Kakashi: E como bom caçador eu vou levar você pra casa.

Tsunade: Cuida bem da minha neta, caçador! Irc!

Kakashi: Vamos, Chapéu. û.û

Sakura: Por que?

Kakashi: Quando você crescer eu te conto. X)

**FIM!**

**

* * *

**

**Um presente de páscoa para os carochinhas de plantão n.n**

**Bons chocolates pra todos!!**

**Tenten-chan: **Vida longa aos casais improváveis! Se der eu faço um SasuTen. Confesso que ainda não tenho contos pra eles, mas nada é impossível.

Nem eu escrever um SasuSaku é impossível. X)

Abraços!

* * *

**Simca-chan:** A boa notícia: Vai ter NaruSasu sim. Mas não agora. Ainda tem outros contos na frente dele. XD 

Achei uma paródia perfeita pra esse yaoi. n.n

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Nada certo sobre NejiHina ainda... Talvez tenha um conto com eles, mas nada confirmado. GaaLee pode até ter e KankuTen... Bem, esse é mais provável! Hehe! XD

* * *

**Giza:** Naruto. Princesa? Eu imaginava mais o Sasuke já que ele tem traços muito delicados, já Naruto é muito masculino. 

Sasuke: Ò.Ó Princesa?

Hamiko: Huahauaha! Não, Sasuke. Não vou te colocar de princesa, não. Já não basta eu fazer você, o Naruto e o Lee de fadas.

Naruto: O///O

Sasuke: ¬¬

Lee: XD

Imagine só, Giza. O Naruto de veztido laranja e chapeuzinho pontudo, o Sasuke de vestido azul e o Lee de vestido verde. Hehehehe!

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha:** 13 anos! Você ainda tá na flor da idade! Olha eu que tenho 20 e ainda por cima faço direito!! É um olho naqueles códigos e outro nos animes!!! XD

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:**

SasuDei - Não sei se vai ter, realmente

SasuNaru - Sim, vai ter. n.n

GaaLee - Também não sei

KakaIru - Não. Não vai.

NejiHina - É provavel que tenha sim! n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Kyu Uchiha:** Não costou das fadas machos? Nossa! Eu adorei! Não teria o mesmo efeito se eu colocasse 3 garotas. 

Huahauahauahauha! Lee, Sasuke, Naruto... Vocês ficaram fofos!

Hahahahahaha!

Até, Kyu!!

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** É, mas depois o Sasuke lembrou e fez o Naruto desfazer a magia. E com direito a uma balinha de menta pra todo o pessoal do castelo (Bafo de 3 anos... ) 

XD

* * *

**Mandy Lua:** A boa notícia é que eu estava pensando com meus chocolates e tchans! Lembrei de um conto que daria um sasunaru perfeito! 

Mas talvez eu não poste tão cedo. Ainda tem outros na frente dele. XD

* * *

**Hyuuga Enzan:** Vc leu minha mente! Mas no caso o lobo mau é o Jiraya! 

Abraços!

* * *

Hitomi Kanzaki: Naruto? Princesa? 

Naruto: Por que comigo? ò.ó

Sakura: Ele de princesa deve ser a fantasia amorosa das fãs dele. ¬¬

Hamiko: Eu sou fã dele! - Agarra. - Mas prefiro ele de raposa! 8D

Sim, Hitomi. Provavelmente vai ter esse yaoi!

Sakura: Yaoi num conto de fadas?

Hamiko: Nada que um dedinho meu não faça. - Ainda abraçada a Naruto. (Ele é mais alto que eu. 1,65 XD)

Naruto - Corado.

* * *

**HHinachan**

Uma entre 76542159! Que emoção! T.T

É nessas horas que dá vontade de postar mais um capítulo!

Sim, vai ter SasuNaru.

Não. Não sei se NÃO vai ter SasuSaku. Vai que eu ache um conto que só caibam eles dois? XD

O mesmo vale para NaruHina.

Não. SasuHina eu não coloco mesmo.

Abraços!

* * *

**mah-channn:** Um presente pra você, Mah! O Kakashi participou dessa fic! E adivinha! Você vai poder levá-lo para passar essa páscoa com ele! 

Mas vê se não abusa, heim!

XD

* * *

**thamii-chan:** A torcida por DeiSaso tá grande. GaaLee idem. 

Vamos ver o que dá pra fazer.

E o Jiraya de vilão (?) O que achou? XD

Bons chocolates! 8)

* * *

**Uzumaki Nandy:** Ok! 

Mas se não der em três semanas não esquenta não!

Abraços, Nandy! n.n

* * *

**Sakiy Skuld:** É uma terapia a todos os meus leitores. Nada como uma besteira sem sentido para nos fazer rir e salvar nosso dia! 

Um abraço, Sakiy!! Pode crer que eu vou continuar escrevendo n.n

* * *

**Pyoko-Chan:**

A boa notícia: Vai ter NaruSasu e pode ter NejiHina.

A má? Pode ter GaaIno sim XD

Mas pode levar o Itachi pra lhe consolar. Ele adora ovos da páscoa!

Até!!!


	4. João e Maria

**Neji e Hinata**

(João e Maria)

**-**

**Essa é a estória de Neji e Hinata, dois primos que foram largados na floresta pelos tios porque eram muito pobres. Mas Neji era esperto. Jogou pão pelo caminho para depois voltar pra casa.**

Hinata: Os passarinhos comeram os pães! T.T

**Tá, ele já teve idéias melhores. ¬¬ Mas é que as pedras acabaram **u.u

Neji: Vida de pobre é ralado. ¬¬ **- Deu meia volta e prosseguiu -** Venha comigo, Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Pra onde vamos?

Neji: Achar alguma coisa pra comer. Agora que estamos sem teto vamos ter que caçar, montar barracas, comer ratos, aprender a fazer fogueira e rezar toda noite para acordarmos vivos.

Hinata: O.O

Neji: Não se preocupe. Eu protejo você.

Hinata: Doces!

Neji: Ahn?

Hinata: Uma casa de doces! Eu estou vendo uma casa de doces!

Neji: Tadinha. Já começou a ter alucinações. ú.ù

Hinata: Neji-nii-san, olha pra lá!** - Virou a cabeça do primo para a direção em que ela estava olhando.**

Neji: Casa de doces! ô.ô

Hinata: Sim! n.n

Neji: Não faz nem cinco minutos que estou perdido e já estou tendo alucinações? ¬¬

Hinata: Não é alucinação! É de verdade!

**Os dois correram até a casa e Hinata começou a lamber a porta.**

Hinata: É feita de chocolate!

Neji: Isso é contra as leis da ciência. **- Tirou a marçaneta e deu uma mordida. -** É de chocolate mesmo! ô.ô

Hinata: n.n

Neji: Só tem uma explicação para isso. û.û

Hinata: Huh?

Neji: Nós morremos. ¬¬

Hinata: O.O

Neji: E fomos pro céu. u.u

Hinata: Oooh!

Neji: Pois é.

Hinata: Bem... Mamãe sempre dizia que eu era uma boa menina. **- Pensativa.**

Neji: Ahn... É. Eu também fui um anjo de pessoa. û.û Já que estamos no céu vamos comer.

**NHOC! NHOC! NHOC! NHOC! NHOC!**

**Alguns "NHOCS" depois...**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! MINHA CAAAAAAAASA!!!

Neji e Hinata (Com doces na mão): OO

Orochimaru: SEUS PIVETES MALTRAPILHOS! VÔ MANDAR TUDO PRA FEBEM!

Hinata: Não! _Go... Gomen..._ É q... Que esta... Tamos per... Didos e c... Com fome e...

Orochimaru: PÁRA DE GAGUEJAR, GAROTA! Ò.ó

Hinata: Aaaarh! XO** - Se escondeu atrás do primo.**

Neji: Ela tá assustada com essa sua sutileza. ò.o

Orochimaru: E eu?! Estou em choque! Olha os meus pelinhos arrepiados! VOCÊS COMERAM MINHA CASA!

Neji: É que estamos perdidos e com fome... E quem em sã consciência vai fazer uma casa de doces? ô.ó

Orochimaru: Ooooooh! Que bonitinho! n.n Desculpem! Eu não fui gentil. São inocentes!

Neji e Hinata: O.ó...?

Orochimaru: Tomem um chocolate.

**Os dois estavam com tanta fome (Ainda?) que comeram os chocolates sem preceberem que tinha sonífero.**

**POF!**

Neji e Hinata: Zzzzzzzzzz...

Orochimaru: MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA! Mais duas criancinhas pra mim! Eu sabia que essa casa de doces era um bom negócio! 8D

---

Neji: Huh? **- Acordando numa gaiola. -** HEI!

Orochimaru: Oiiiii!!!! n.n

Neji: Cadê minha prima? ò.ó

Orochimaru: Você devia se preocupar com você. Essa casa é uma armadilha para eu pegar criancinhas e comê-las! n.n

Neji: VOCÊ COMEU MINHA PRIMA! °O° **- Em choque.**

Orochimaru: Que comi nada. Ela é muito pequena! Mal vai dar pra colocar no feijão! Eu vou comer você e a sua prima vai me ajudar na cozinha como minha escrava. HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAAAA!

Neji: Ah... Você não vai gostar de mim. Eu sou muito sem sal ¬¬

Orochimaru: Não se preocupe! Eu vou dar tanto doce que você vai ficar do jeito!

Neji: E ainda quer me transformar num diabético. ù.ú

Orochimaru: Hinata, traga o pudim de chocolate!

**Hinata chegou com uma travessa cheia de pudim.**

Neji: Haja força de vontade. ¬¬

---

**Os dias se passaram e Hinata cozinhava para Neji e o bruxo. **

**Mas vocês pensam que o Neji engordou? Nããããão. Ele realmente tinha força de vontade! Ficou doente com a incrível falta de nutrientes, e talvez com algumas cáries, mas gordo não! O João teria ficado, mas estamos falando do Neji!**

Orochimaru: O Neji-kuuuuun! n.n Coloque seu dedinho pra fora da gaiola pra eu ver se você tá no ponto.

**Neji colocou um osso da caveira do ultimo prisioneiro pra fora.**

Orochimaru: Menino, cê ainda tá muito magro. ò.O

Neji: ¬¬

Hinata: Isso! Significa que você não pode comer Neji-nii-san! n.n

Orochimaru: Quem disse? A ação de graças tá perto, minha filha. Esse garoto vai pro forno amanhã estando ou não gordo.

Hinata: OO Não!

**A noite...**

Hinata (Na janela): Isso é tão ruim! ó.ò Queria fazer alguma coisa pro Neji-nii-san não morrer! **- Viu uma estrela. -** Oh, estrela mais brilhante da noite! Realize o meu pedido.

**Tzzzz! A estrela brilhou e se aproximou.**

Hinata: OO...?

_"Se uma estrela apareceeeeeer! Não a deixe apagaaaaaaar..."_

Hinata: O.ô...?

Lee_: Dê à ela uma chance pra brilhaaaaaaar_! XD

Hinata: Quem é você?

Lee: Sua consciência, Pinochio! 8)

Hinata: Eu não me chamo Pinochio! ò.ó

Lee: Não!?

Hinata: Não. ú.ù

Lee: Xiiii! Conto errado! Se cuida! Tchau!

**Puf! Sumiu.**

Hinata: ó.ò

---

**Nos dia seguinte...**

**Orochimaru tirou Neji da gaiola pelo braço, amarrou e colocou um salzinho em cima.**

Orochimaru: Hinata, veja se tem lenha suficiente no forno!

Hinata: M... Mas eu t... Tenho medo... Po... Posso cair lá...

Orochimaru: Ô, garota frouxa! ò.ó

**O bruxo abriu o forno e colocou a cara pra dentro. Nesse momento Hinata empurrou ele.**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Se segurando para não ser queimado. -** O QUE TÁ FAZENDO, SUA FRANGUINHA?

Neji: Hinata-chan! **- Saiu pulando e se atirou contra o bruxo.**

**Os dois começaram a empurrar Orochimaru feito loucos enquanto o bruxo se segurava desesperado.**

Orochimaru: AAAAAH! SOCCORRO! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ME JOGAR, CACETA! AAAAH!!! AAAAAH!

**Hinata pegou a vassoura e deu uma vassourada na bunda de Orochimaru.**

**POF!**

Orochimaru: CARALHXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!

**FUUU! Morreu queimado.**

Neji: Ufa.

Hinata: Neji-nii-san! **- Largou a vassoura e o abraçou.**

Neji: o///o

Hinata: Que bom que você está bem. n.n

Neji: Pode me desamarrar, Hinata?

Hinata: Ah, claro. n.n

**Alguns minutos depois.**

**Alguns turistas entraram no bosque e começaram a tirar fotos.**

Turista: Uia! Uma casa de doces! 8D

Turista: Legal! Bora comer!

**Antes que a cambada chegasse Neji os parou.**

Neji: A casa é nossa e custa vinte contos o metro quadrado. E ainda podem tirar foto.

Pessoal: Eu quero! Eu quero!

**Os turistas pagaram e começaram a comer a casa.**

Hinata: Legal! Ficaremos ricos!

Neji: Sim. Depois acompanhamos esses turistas até a cidade, denunciamos nossos tios por abandono e aceitamos a proposta de adoção daquele esquisito que costumava falar com eles. É... Asuma e Kunerai.

Hinata: Então esse é o fim?

Neji: Hm... Não... Pensando bem ainda falta alguma coisa.

Hinata: O que é?

**Neji pegou a prima pela cintura e se aproximou dela, sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo quente, romântico e apaixonado. Memso corada ao extremo, Hinata acabou retribuindo. **

**Segurem as velas.**

**FIM! n.n**

* * *

**Para os que queriam HyuugaCest... Eis HyuugaCest!** **Hehe!**

**-**

**FeH-Chan:** E precisa insistir pra eu saber que vc tá fazendo promessa pra ter GaaLee? XD

Mas vem a boa notícia. Vai ter GaaLee sim!

Ah, sim, em todas as minhas fics Naruto ou é semen, ou é semen e uke. Isso porque Sasuke como uke não deixa de ser o cara frio, moral mas que não deixa de ter surtos pelo Naruto, já o Naruto como uke é muito inocente e as vezes muito delicado. O.ó

Logo ele. Um pervertido que se deixa levar pelos yuris criados pelo Konohomaru ¬¬ (Hahahaha! O sexy no jutsu foi contra ele! XD)

Gaara... É, o Gaara pode ser uke mesmo. Ele não deixa de ser o sociopata que é quando tá nessa condição.

* * *

**Mandy Lua:**

Não vai ler minhas fics? Tudo bem. Acho que vc não deve ter gostado desse NejiHina!

Hehehehe! Esse Hyuugacest vai pra vc e pra todos os fãs de NejiHina.

E sim. Poderá ter SasuSaku. Po-de-rá!!! Nada certo. Já KakaIru, eu gosto tanto de KakaIru quanto gosto de SasuSaku (É... Pelo visto não vai ter SasuSaku mesmo ¬¬).

Mas terá NaruSasu XD

* * *

**Simca-chan:** O lobo mau é o escritor do Icha Icha! Queria o quê? 

E a vovó tá nos trinks!

Abraços! n.n

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Eu nunca pensei que eu faria o Jiraya de vilão. Agora posso esperar qualquer coisa XD 

Abraços!

* * *

**Kyu Uchiha:** Num teve romance, uai! O.o 

Quer dizer, vai ficar a critério do leitor um epílogo mental! TsuJiraya.

E quem sabe um KakaSaku.

Enfim! Deixei a critério de vocês XD

Um abraço pra você, Kyu!

* * *

**Giza**

HUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAA!

Eu preciso ver esse douji! Mais engraçado que Sasuke de branca de neve deve ser 7 Narutos como anões. XD Não. Ninguém merece.

Ah, e me mostre seu desenho quando vc o fizer. Please!

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Sim! Vovozinha malha, bebe sakê com o lobo mau, que tem o caçador como maior fã! 

Legal, né? 8)

* * *

**Pyoko-Chan:**

_"NaruSasu Ou SasuNaru"_

NaruSasu.

Explicando: As vezes eu chamo o yaoi de NaruSasu e as vezes de SasuNaru. Isso pq é um saco ficar escrevendo toda hora NaruSasu/SasuNaru (Que é basicamente o que eu sou. Não me agrada um só ser uke quando se fala dos dois. Muito menos quando o uke é o Naruto).

Então vai ser NaruSasuNaru e por aí vai...

* * *

**Dayu Oura**

NaruSaku - Vc tb gosta? Eu acho kawai e realmente vai ter um (n.n). No momento Sasuke-chato do anime eu passe a gostar de NaruSaku

GaaLee - Sim! Terá GaaLee!

NaruSasu - Claro! Eu sou viciada nesse!!!!

OrochiKabuto- Eu concordo! Eles tem algum caso que eu sei e eu não deixaria passar uma chance como essa NUNCA

NejiHina: Aí está NejiHina! Espero que tenha gostado.

Nossos gostos coincidiram mesmo, Dayu!

Abraços!

* * *

**Marina Hiei:** É. Os Uchihas estão em falta. Pegue logo o seu antes que acabe. 

Alguém vai ter que repovoar o clã. Imagine os filhos de ItaHina?

Quatro Uchihazinhos! XD

Talvez possamos ver a fada-Lee mais vezes n.n

* * *

**Hyuuga Enzan:** Bem lembrado. O gato de botas! 

Mas dessa vez foi João e Maria.

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha:** É a Chapéu.

Se eu colocasse a Sakura naquela idade em que começa a gostar de SaiSasu (Siiim!!! Ela gosta desse yaoi!! XD) não ía prestar a estória. O rank ía mudar com certeza! 8D

* * *

**HHinachan:** Neji Hina para você! Espero que tenha gostado!

Não. Não vai ter Naruto de princesa. Nem Sasuke.

Naruto e Sasuke: Ufa. ú.ù

Um abraço, Hina-chan!

* * *

**Oboko-Chan:** Não tinha me lembrado dos três porquinhos. Hehehehe!

Quem sabe. A idéia é boa, Oboko!

* * *

**Sango-Web:** O ItaHina veio assim do nada. Eu precisava de um príncipe e tchans! O Itachi caiu como uma luva.

O mesmo aconteceu com as três boas fadas.

Sim. Uma protagonizada pela Ino certamente terá! n.n

* * *

**Milalovegaara:** Seu pedido foi atendido! Terá um yaoi GaaLee!

Abraços, Mila (Tb aaaamo o Gaara)!

* * *

**Thamii-chan:** Eu só não tenho certeza quanto a SasoDei, mas GaaLee terá certamente!

Se o yaoi vai dominar o mundo eu não sei.

Sakura: Mas já tá dominando os contos da carochinha. ¬¬

Hamiko: Você fala mal, mas eu sei que você é fã de SaiSasu

Sakura: O///O

* * *

**Ester Midoki:** Bem, sou ShikaTema fanáááática, mas a Ino será minha protagonista numa das fics e dependendo do desenvolvimento o Shikamaru pode ser o príncipe sim. n.n

* * *

**Yokiko Kimino:** Eu nunca li um ItaHina tb. XD

Nem sei como escrevi um.

Sim. Vou colocar um yaoi NarutoxSasuke. n.n

Abraços!!!


	5. Pinocchio

**Obs: Esse cap. contém yaoi. Não gosta? Então passe pra próxima estória quando ela for publicada. Certamente será um hétero. **

**Obs 2: Sim, eu respondi as reviews! Estão no final da fic! n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Gaara**

(Pinócchio)

**-**

**Um boneco, tamanho humano, de madeira ruivo enfeitava a estante.**

Jiraya: Oh, estrela mais brilhante da noite. Como eu queria que meu boneco de madeira fosse um menino de verdade. ROOOOONC!!!

**De repente a estrela brilhou e se aproximou da janela até se transformar na fada Itachi.**

Itachi: Tchans! XD

Jiraya: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Itachi: Mais um velho que pede vida a um boneco depois do décimo terceiro sakê. Deixa eu ver... É esse aqui. Gaara. Que significa _"Eu adoro a morte"_

**Silêncio.**

Itachi: Acho que eu vou dar vida a um boneco de macumba. ¬¬

**Plim! O boneco abriu os olhos e criou vida.**

Gaara:...?

Itachi: Alô, Gaara! n.n

Gaara: Quem é você? ¬¬

Itachi: Itachi! A fada-padrinho _muy macho_ desse velho aí. Ele tomou uns sakês a mais e pediu pra que você fosse um menino de verdade. E cá estou eu fazendo o meu trabalho! XD

Gaara: Mas eu ainda sou feito de pau. ò.o

Itachi: Sim, meu filho, você tem que trabalhar! O.ó Fazer coisa certa, ser um bom boneco e quem sabe eu lhe transformo num menino de verdade.

Gaara: Nas eu nasci agora. Não sei o que é certo ou errado. o.o

Itachi: Ah, não esquenta, madeira. Foi por isso que eu coloquei no pacote uma...

**PLIM!**

Gaara: ô.ô

Itachi: CONSCIÊNCIA!

**Apareceu Lee com a roupa do grilo falante.**

Lee: _Se uma estrela apareceeeeeeeeeeeeer! Não a deixe apagaaaaaaaaaaar! Dê a ela uma chance pra brilhaaaaaaaar!_

Gaara: ô.ó

Itachi: E ela canta! 8D

**Plim! Sumiu.**

Lee: Oi, Gaara-kuuuuuuuuun! Muito bem! Meu nome é Lee e eu serei sua Consciência!

Gaara: E daí? ¬¬

Lee: Significa que não deixarei nada acontecer a você e lhe ajudarei a se transformar num menino de verdade! ATCHEEEEEEM!

Jiraya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Acordou de repente e pegou a garrucha. - **LADRÃO!

Gaara: O.O

Jiraya: Onde está? Onde está o desgraçado?** - Viu Lee. -** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

**POU! ****Atirou de repente e acertou a testa de Gaara.**

Gaara: Ò.Ó...!!! Não quero quero mais ser de verdade! Eu ía ter morrido!

Jiraya: Huh?** - Olhou para Gaara.**

Gaara: Quié? ¬¬

Jiraya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! MEU BONECO TÁ POSSUÍDO! \°O°/

Gaara: Heim? ò.o

Jiraya (Aponta a arma): SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE! Ò.Ó

Lee: Jiraya-sama, não! Esse é o Gaara! Seu boneco de madeira! A estrela mais brilhante da noite atendeu seu pedido e transformou Gaara num menino de verdade!

Jiraya: Isso é um menino de verdade? O.ô

Lee: Bem, por enquanto ela só deu vida, mas se Gaara-kun se comportar bem ele irá virá um menino de verdade.

Jiraya: E quem é você?

Lee: Eu sou a consciência dele! **- Pose de nice guy.**

Jiraya: E por que meu boneco tem uma consciência tamanho humano? o.ó

Lee: Os grilos estavam em falta.

Jiraya: Que emoção! Meu boneco ganhou vida! T.T **- Abraçou Gaara.**

Gaara: OO

Jiraya: Se esforce para se tornar um menino de verdade, filho!

Gaara: EU NÃO QUERO SER DE VERDADE! Ò.Ó LEVEI UM TIRO NA TESTA!

Lee: E eu vou ajudar ele no que puder!

Jiraya: Obrigado, Consciência!

Gaara: Minha opinião é tão importante... ¬¬

Lee: Gaara-kun! O seu pai esqueceu de desenhar sobrancelhas em você! °O°

Gaara: Ò.Ó

---

**O dia seguinte chegou. A consciência de Gaara mandou ele ir para a escola porque assim ele viraria um menino de verdade, mas o boneco de madeira desobedeceu e matou aula para sair com um grupo de góticos para filosofar e dizer o quanto a vida é medíocre, evanescence rula e o preto é legal. **

**Mas a alegria acabou quando um grupo de emos o viu com cabelinho vermelho e lapis de olho na cara e o sequestraram para assistir a um show do Panic! at the Disco. **(Ps: Apesar da avacalhação eu acho Panic! e Evanescence muito firme!)

**Nos bastidores do show...**

_"As the rain falls, my umbrella doesn't always work  
drip drop drip drop splish splashing in my brain"_

Lee: Gaara-kuuuuuun! Hei, Gaara-kuuuun! Cadê vocêêêê?

Gaara: Ô, Lee. ¬¬ **- Dentro de uma gaiola.**

Lee: AAAARH! O que fizeram com você? °O°

Gaara: Me prenderam, ô, inteligência. ù.ú

Lee: Mas por que?

Gaara: Querem me vender para o Simple Plan. A primeira marionete viva e emo. ¬¬

Lee: Isso é uma catástrofe! Vou soltar você!** - Pose de nice guy.**

Gaara: Como? o.ô

Lee: Vou pedir para a Fada Itachi nos ajudar. **- Pegou o celular das fadas. -** Alou! Fada Itachi!

**PLIM! Itachi apareceu.**

Itachi: Quié?

Lee Por favor! Solte Gaara-kun! Os roqueiros capturaram ele. ó.ò

Itachi: E por que capturaram? Ele não devia tá na escola? o.ó

Lee: Ahn...

Gaara: Eu tava lá, mas como é serviço público eles entraram em greve. ¬¬

**TOOOIM! O nariz de Gaara cresceu.**

Gaara: AAAARRE! Meu nariz! °O°

Itachi: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAA!

Gaara: Você tá morto! ù.ú

Itachi: AHÁ! AHÁ! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gaara: Ù.Ú

Itachi: Ta bom, ta bom... Agora chega.** - Lagrimando -** AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!

Lee: Hihihihihih! Hauahauahauahauhauahaua!

Gaara: Até você! ò.ó

Lee: Ele é engraçado, Gaara-kun! XD

Itachi: Cada vez que você mente seu nariz cresce, ô, madeira. Idéia minha! XD

Gaara: Não é justo! Vai dizer que nunca contou uma mentirinha? o.ó

Lee: Gaara-kun, que coisa feia! EU, como sua consciência, devo dizer pra pedir desculpas à sua fada-padrinho!

Gaara: Desculpe. ¬¬

Itachi: Aahn... Tá. Ok. Mas lembre-se! Menino mau sempre vai ser menino de pau. û.û

Gaara: Que frase mais hentai. ô.ó

Itachi: JÁ ANDA LENDO HENTAI, MOLEQUE?!

Gaara: OO

Itachi: CONSCIÊNCIA!

Lee: Foi... Foi só um hentaizinho, Itachi-san! Bem pequenininho assim, ó! T.T Não precisa tirar a vida que deu a Gaara-kun.

Gaara: É... Pense no pobre Gepeto. ú.ù

Lee: É Jiraya. X(

Gaara: Ah, é. Jiraya. ¬¬

Itachi: Eu providenciei uma consciência pra você, mas acho que deveria ter providenciado uma memória. ô.ó Em todo caso vou libertar você. MAS VÊ SE NÃO FAZ MERDA DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, MOLEQUE! Ò.Ó...!

**Plim! A gaiola se abriu e o nariz do boneco voltou ao normal. Itachi desapareceu.**

**Quando saíram do show...**

Konohomaru: EXTRA! EXTRA! HOMEM VELHO É ENGOLIDO POR UMA BALEIA!

Lee: GAARA-KUN! Esse pode ser seu pai! °O°

Gaara: Tem muito velho em Konoha, Lee. Por que justamente meu pai seria engolido por uma baleia? ¬¬

Konohomaru: EXTRA! EXTRA! HOMEM VELHO, QUE TRABALHA COM MADEIRA, BEBE SAKÊ E ESCREVE HENTAIS É ENGOLIDO POR UMA BALEIA!

Gaara: Tipo... Não tem porque ser ele... ù.ú

Konohomaru: EXTRA! EXTRA! HOMEM VELHO, QUE TRABALHA COM MADEIRA, BEBE SAKÊ, ESCREVE HENTAIS, E DIZ QUE TEM UM FILHO QUE NA VERDADE É UMA MARIONETE QUE CRIOU VIDA E SE CHAMA GAARA, É ENGOLIDO POR UMA BALEIA!

Gaara: Ô, moleque. Dez reais pra tu parares de gritar as notícias. ò.ó

Konohomaru: AEW! Valeu, tio! 8)

Lee: Mas Gaara-kun, essa é sua chance! Se salvar seu pai da barriga da baleia vai virar um menino de verdade!

Gaara: Descobri que a Fada Itachi me deu uma consciência suicida. ¬¬

Lee: VAMOS!** - Empurra Gaara da ponte.**

**TCHIBUM!**

Gaara: Eu flutuo, ô, inteligente! ò.ó

**NHOC! Vem a baleia e engole os dois.**

Gaara: Eu te odeio, Lee. ¬¬

---

Dentro da barriga da baleia.

Lee: SOCOOOORRO! EU NÃO SEI NADAR! - Se agarrou em Gaara.

Gaara: Cê não sabe nadar? o.ó

Lee: Consciências não sabem nadar. Morremos afogadas depois de alguns sakês. ú.ù É tão triste. T.T

Gaara: Estou vendo um barco. Lee, eu não vou conseguir nadar com você segurando.

Lee: E o que é que eu faço?

Gaara: Bata os pés. ¬¬

**SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!**

Lee: Legal! Estou nadando!!!! 8D

Gaara: Está me usando como prancha, isso sim. ¬¬

Lee: E daí? Estamos prestes a salvar Jiraya-sama e você virará um menino de verdade!!!

Gaara: Que parte de "eu não quero virar menino de verdade" você não entendeu?

Lee: Mas por que? ó.ò

Gaara: Pensa bem, Lee. Se eu for menino de verdade vou ser um cara estranho, anti-social que fala com a própria consciência. ¬¬

Lee: Mas quando você virar humano vai ter consciência própria.

Gaara: Mas um motivo pra eu querer continuar sendo de madeira. u.u

Lee: Então quer dizer que você não quer que eu vá embora?

Gaara:... Não. ù.ú

Lee: Não! Então você quer que eu vá embora? ó.ò

Gaara: Não! Eu NÃO quero que você vá embora.

Lee: Que liiiindo, Gaara-kun! **- Abraça.**

Gaara: LEE, bata os pés senão eu afundo! Ò.Ó

Lee: Tá legal. OO

Jiraya (no barco dentro da baleia): Aaaah! Meu boneco também foi engolido!!!

Lee: Jiraya-sama!!!

Gaara: Oi, pai. ¬¬

Jiraya colocou os dois pra dentro do barco.

Lee: Viemos salvá-lo, Jiraya-sama!

Jiraya: Não precisavam. Eu já tinha feito uma fogueira pra baleia me colocar pra fora daqui. 8D

Gaara: Colocar como? o.ô

**Uma fumacinha preta sai da baleia.**

Baleia: AAAAR... AAAAAR... ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!°O° **- Sendo lançados.**

Jiraya: Baleia espirra? O.ó

Gaara: Marionetes falam? ¬¬

Jiraya: Então tá bem. o.o

Todos: A GENTE VAI MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!

**PROC!!!**

**Todos se bateram na montanha, mas Gaara acabou se quebrando.**

Gaara: X.X

Lee: GAARA-KUN! °O°

Jiraya: MEU BONECO!

Lee e Jiraya: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Lee correu até a marionete e pegou o que havia sobrado da cabeça.**

Lee: Gaara-kun! Foi tão corajoso! FADA ITACHIIIIIIIII!!!!

Itachi (Aparece): QUE FOI, CACETA? Ò.Ó Num se tem paz, não?

Jiraya: Essa é minha fada? o.ó

Itachi: Algum problema? Dependendo da sua resposta eu me demito, heim. ¬¬

Lee: Gaara-kun quebrou. ó.ò

Itachi: Pow! Nem pra terem cuidado. o.ó

Lee: Por favor, fada Itachi. Faça alguma coisa. T.T

Itachi: Não dá. Tô sem cola. ¬¬

Lee: Por favoooooor! T.T

Itachi: Tá legal. Tá legal. E ainda dizem que não sou gente boa. û.û

**PLIM!**

**Os pedaços de Gaara se juntaram e ele se tornou um menino de verdade.**

Gaara: Huh? **- Acorda.**

Jiraya: Gaara! 8D

Lee: Gaara-kun!** - Abraçou-o.**

Gaara: o///o

Lee: Hei! Você é de carne e osso!

Itachi: Eu o transformei num menino de verdade! Tchans! XD

Gaara: Menino de verdade? Mas por que? Eu só fiz besteira.

Itachi: Você se sacrificou pra salvar seu pai. Tá certo que sua consciência que fez tudo sozinha e no final não serviu pra nada, mas você mereceu.

Gaara:...

Jiraya: Que notícia boa! Vamos comemorar. Acho que ainda tem um sakê no barco destroçado.

Jiraya foi até o barco pegar, acompanhado de Itachi, deixando os dois a sós.

Gaara:...

Lee: Tudo acabou bem! Que bom! Ser humano é muito legal. Eu vou lhe ensinar a escovar os dentes, comer, aprender auto defesa e depilar as partes íntim...

Gaara: Lee.

Lee: Huh? Que foi?

Gaara:...

Lee: Gaara-kun?

**Gaara se aproximou do rosto de Lee, encostando seus lábios nos dele. De repente a consciência virou logo humana ao retribuir o beijo.**

Jiraya: Hehe! Meu Gaara virou um menino de verdade! Nada me deixaria mais feliz!

**Viu o ruivo beijando yaoísticamente a ex-consciência.**

Jiraya: Apesar do fato dele ser gay. ¬¬

Itachi: É. Ninguém é perfeito. XD

Jiraya: Heeei!! E que tal se eu fizer uma marionete em forma de mulher gostosa? °¬° Isso! Vou fazer uma agora mesmo!

Itachi: Preciso me aposentar urgentemente. ¬¬

**FIM!!!**

* * *

Uma avacalhação básica com as marcas nos olhos do Gaara-chan. 

Para quem não sabe aquilo não é lapis de olho, tampouco olheiras. Acontece que ele é um jinchuuriki como Naruto então tem traços do seu Bijuu (Demônio). Assim como Naruto nasceu com os riscos da raposa em seu rosto o Gaara nasceu com os olhos do Texugo. XD

**---**

**Amakase Miharu:** Aqui um Pinocchio, ou melhor, um Gaara. E com o Lee como consciência! n.n

Meu primeiro conto yaoi!

* * *

**Sango-Web**: Sim! Aquilo foi uma prévia de Pinocchio. Lee, contratado pela fada Itachi, acabou errando de endereço! XD 

Que bom que gostou de NejiHina!!! Quando pensei em João e Maria me veio a idéia!

Abraços!

* * *

**Mandy Lua:** Vai ter sim esse yaoi tão querido! Mas o próximo capítulo será um hetero de um casal que eu tb curto muito XD 

Cês nem imaginam qual!!!

Ah, sim! Já li o novo cap. de O rastro do Dragão! Até deixei uma review! V se não demora pra atualizar dessa vez n.n

Um abraço pra vc!

* * *

**Rai-sama:** As aparições do Itachi vão ser mais frequêntes. Já foi o príncipe de A bela adormecida e agora a Fada de Pinocchio! 

Terão outros papéis bem legais pra ele!

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Sim! Vai ter NaruSasu/ SasuNaru. 

E eis o GaaLee! Espero que tenha gostado! n.n

* * *

**Dayu Oura:** A Ino vai ser uma de minhas protagosnistas, mas não sei quem será o par ainda. Tá na fila o Gaara, o Shikamaru e o Sai. Pode ser que não seja nenhum dos três. Vamos ver como vai andar a estória. n.n 

O Itachi foi príncipe de última hora!

* * *

**Giza:** Não. Não vai ter SaiSasu. 

Sakura: Aaaah... ó.ò

Acontece que no mangá 347 Konohomaru aprendeu o kage bushin no jutsu e juntou ao sexy no jutsu para se transforar em duas mulheres nuas e simular um yuri. Resultado: Naruto e Kakashi prestes a terem uma hemorragia nasal (Ero-Narutooo! XD)

Aí a Sakura pra variar brigou com o moleque. Então numa estratégia de gênio o garoto se transformou em Sai e Sasuke, nus, simulando um yaoi (muito bem feito °¬°). Resultado: Sakura prestes a ter uma hemorragia nasal (Ero-Sakuraaaaa!)

Mas legal foi a cara do Kakashi de "Eu poderia ter dormido sem essa" ao ver o yaoi

E sim!!! GaaLee!

* * *

**Yokiko Kimino:** É que a Fada-Lee acabou sendo o marco da fic sem querer. Tem outras fadas tb, mas acontece que o Lee apareceu mais vezes (A personalidade dele ajuda muito XD) 

Q isso... Pergunte o que quiser. Sério, o fato d'eu colocar eles de fadas não quer dizer que sejam mulherzinhas. É pq fica mais engraçado eles do que as meninas mesmo XD

* * *

**Ester Midoki:** Hamiko-chan! É bonitinho! Pode chamar sim!!! n.n 

O Lee é um dos marcos dessa fic, vamos admitir XD

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Não. Teve Pinocchio com o Lee-Consciência! 

Fada-Itachi!

Acho melhor eu dar um tempo no Orochi-vilão. Eu já transformei o cara em purpurina no Shikamaru e a Lâmpada Maravilhosa. ô.ô

* * *

**Anjo setsuna:** Mais kiss pra vc! 

NejiTen, ItaHina, HyuugaCest e agora GaaLee. Logo terão outros contos!

* * *

**Marina Hiei:** Pinocchio é o Gaara. 

E sim, o Lee veio como grilo falante. Teve mais a cara dele dessa vez. O papel de fada ficou para o Itachi. n.n

* * *

**Samanta:** _"Só um detalhe, do conto da Cinderella, que eu dei muita risada com a idéia do "droga, só achar quem tem o outro par, oras!" , mas no conto original, o baile é de máscaras... Pior do que burro, o príncipe é corajoso, sair correndo atrás de uma mulher pra casar sem nem saber como é a cara dela!"_

Huahauahauahauahauaaaa!!!

Dessa eu não sabia!!!

Põe coragem nisso!!!

Hauahauahauahauahauaaaa!

* * *

**Sakiy Skuld:** Invadinco o PC da escola pra ler fics! 

Eu estudava em um colégio de freiras. Isso era motivo pra ataques naquela época. Ainda mais se fosse pra ler um incesto ou um yaoi. XD

Na época eu não lia yaoi

Nem fanfics, pra falar a verdade.

Beeem, mas voltando ao assunto! Um abraço pra vc e pra sua amiga, Sakiy!

* * *

**thamii-chan:** Pode comemorar, Thamii!!! 

GaaLee!!!

* * *

**mah-channn:** Kakashi vai aparecer na próxima fic! n.n 

Boas notícias, naum?

* * *

Sakurinha Rockbell: É. Talvez eu faça uns com os Akatsukis. E com o Sai tb. Vamos ver. 

-Aladdin **- Esse eu não farei pq já tem o Shikamaru e a lâmpada maravilhosa.**  
-Pequena Sereia -** Boa :)**  
-Scooby Doo(sei q não é conto mas ficaria legal) - **Hm... Acho que fica pra outra fic. o.ó**  
-Anastacia(to colocando mais desenhos da Disney do q contos) - **Num é bem uma carochinha.**  
-A princesa encantada(aquela q a himeprincesa vira pata) - **Sim! Eu tinha me esquecido dessa!!! Vlw!!**  
-Os 3 porquinhos(Ino-chan,Chouji-kun e Shika-kun) -** Hauahauahauahauhauaha!!! Boa! Muito boa! XD**  
-O patinho feio **- Só falta achar o pato.  
**-A tartaruga e a Lebre -** Gostei. n.n  
**-Tarzan - **Não. Não vai ter**  
-A Bela e a Fera - **Bem lembrado.  
**-Sherek(nem sei se escrevi certo mas vc corrige) - **Sherk. Este em si já é uma sátira. Não vou pegá-lo.**  
-Branca de Neve - **Sim!!!!**  
-Hobin Hood - **É. Pq não?**  
-Alice no pais das maravilhas. **Tb é um desenho cheio de idéias implícitas. Não vou pegar.**  
-Peter Pan - **Legal**  
-1001 Dalmatas(Akamaru-kun) - **101 Akamarus XD**  
-Rei Leão - **Esse eu vou deixar passar**

Adorei as dicas! Vlw!

* * *

**Fye D.** Hehehehe! Planejo colocar Ariel sim.

Bons tempos essa infância... n.n

* * *

**Abraços!**


	6. A princesa e o sapo

**A princesa e o sapo**

-

**Em um reino distante a princesa Sakura brincava com a sua bola de borracha nos jardins do palácio, até que a sua bola caiu no lago e a TPM veio adiantada.**

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Minha bola! °O°

**- Bola flutuando no lago -**

Sakura: Essa não! Não tem ninguém aqui! Ninguém vai se atirar no lago pra pegar minha bolinha! Por queeee? T.T O mundo é tão cruel, nada faz sentido, Evanescence rula e o preto é legal! T.T

Voz: Mas você só usa roseo. o.ó

Sakura: Arh!** - Se assustou ao ver um sapo. **- Huh? Quem disse isso? ô.ô

Sapo: Eu aqui, ó! 8)

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Sapo emacumbado! °O°

Sapo: Er... Quase.** - Gota -** Hei! Hei! Eu posso pegar a bolinha pra você. Hehehehe! XD

Sakura: Pode?

Sapo: Claro! Mas só com uma condição.

Sakura: E qual é?

Sapo: Eu estou há dias sem viver de maneira decente. Se eu pegar sua bola vai ter que me prometer me levar para o seu castelo, me tratar com mordomia, deixar eu jantar na sua mesa, sentar na sua cadeira e dormir na sua cama.

Sakura: Sapo abusado você, heim. ò.ó

Sapo: É isso ou sem bola. ¬¬

Sakura: Tá. Eu prometo.

Sapo: Legal!!** - Pulou pelo lago até trazer a bola para a princesa.**

Sakura: _Arigato! _**- Sai correndo.**

Sapo: Hehe! Não foi nada, eu só... Huh?

**A princesa já tinha ido embora.**

Sapo: HEI! Sua furona, volta aquiiiiiiiii!

Sakura: Arh! Ele tá me seguindo! XO **- Continuou correndo.**

---

**No castelo...**

**Na mesa do jantar o rei Kakashi lia seu Icha Icha quando viu a filha entrar correndo e bater a porta.**

Kakashi: O príncipe Lee anda lhe perseguindo de novo, filhota? ú.ù

Sakura: Não, papi! Dessa vez é um sapo falante! ó.ò

Kakashi: Precisamos rever sua lista de pretendentes. ¬¬

Sakura: Eu prometi pra ele que o trataria com mordomia caso ele pegasse minha bola de borracha e agora ele não sai do meu pé!T.T

Kakashi: Xiii... Então não vai ter jeito. Cê vai ter que abrir a porta.

Sakura: QUÊ!?

Kakashi: Você prometeu. ú.ù

Sakura: Você também prometeu que casaria com a Lady Kunerai antes de dar uns pegas nela! ò.ó

Kakashi: Vou demitir sua professora de boas maneiras, mocinha. ò.o

Sakura: Minha professora de boar maneiras ERA a Lady Kunerai! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: É?! ô.ô Bem, não importa. ¬¬ Vá abrir a porta e deixar o sapo emacumbado jantar conosco. û.û

Sakura: Ò.Ó

**A princesa foi até a porta e abriu-a.**

Sapo: Demorô, heim. o.ô

Sakura: Entra logo, peste. ò.ó

Kakashi: Oi, senhor Sapo? n.n Seja bem vindo! A cadeira da minha filha é aquela grande ali, ó.

Sakura: Papi, na minha cadeira? ó.ò

Kakashi: Você prometeu?

Sakura: Sim, mas...

Kakashi: Então sente naquela cadeirinha, sim? n.n

Sakura: T.T

Sapo: Legal!! **- Saltou até a cadeira da princesa.**

Kakashi: Sakura, não vai perguntar ao nosso hóspede o que ele vai comer?

Sakura: O que quer comer? ù.ú

Sapo: Ramen!!!! 8D

Kakashi: Então todos nós vamos comer ramen hoje! n.n

Sakura: QUÊ!

Kakashi: Prometeu tratar nosso hóspede com mordomia? ¬¬

Sakura: Sim, mas...

Kakashi: Então pronto. O jantar vai ser ramen!! n.n

Sapo: Obaaaa! Faz tempo que eu não como um ramen! Sabia que pegar a bola de borracha da princesa ía valer a pena!

Sakura: Papi, o que o senhor andou bebendo? T.T

Kakashi: Bem lembrado! Bebida! Antes do ramen mandem trazer vinho! n///n

Sakura: Vinho?

Kakashi: Temos um hóspede especial hoje.

Sakura: É um sapo!!!

Sapo: Magoô. ó.ò

Kakashi: Que você prometeu tratar com mordomia. Da próxima vez seja menos mimada e compre outra bolinha numa lojinha de 1,99. ¬¬

Sakura: Acho que ainda prefiro o príncipe Lee. ò.ó

**BIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Um carro de telemensagem rosa choque chegou.**

Cara do carro: PRINCESA SAKURA! O PRÍNCIPE LEE LHE MANDOU ESSA TELEMENSAGEM PRA TODO O REINO OUVIR!!!

Kakashi e sapo: Oó

Sakura: OO

_"EU SEEEEIII, TUDO PODE ACONTECEEER  
EU SEI, NOSSO AMOR NÃO VAI MORREEEER!_

_VOU PEDIR AOS CÉÉÉÉÉUS VOCÊ AQUI COMIGO_

_VOU JOGAR AO MAAAAAR FLORES PRA TE ENCONTRAR!!"_

Sakura: Mudança de planos. Fico com o sapo. OO

---

**Algumas taças de vinho depois...**

Kakashi e Sapo: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!

Sakura: ¬¬

Kakashi: Tem outra! Tem outra! Sabe o que o pires disse pra xícara? ROOOOOOOOOOOONC!!!! **- Cai de cara na mesa.**

Sapo: REI KAKASHI! OO

Sakura: Papai!

Kakashi: Zzzzzzzz...

Sakura: Muito vinho. ú.ù

Naruto: Mas até que ele me deu uma idéia. Onde fica seu quarto? 8)

Sakura: No terceiro andar à esquerda, por qu...

Naruto: CAMAAAA!** - Saiu pulando.**

Sakura: NÃO! VOLTA AQUI AGORA!!!!

**O sapo entrou no quarto da princesa e ficou em cima do travesseiro.**

Sapo: Zzzzzzz... n.n

Sakura: Você NÃO vai dormir na minha cama! Ò.Ó

Sapo: Huh? Por que? ó.ò

Sakura: Onde eu vou dormir?

Sapo: A cama não é grande o suficiente? ô.o

Sakura: EU NÃO VOU DORMIR COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ É SAPO MACHO! Ò.Ó

Sapo: ALOW! Não acha que tá impossível rolar uma coisa entre nós dois? Eu sou um sapo! ò.o

Sakura: Mas você pode tentar tirar uma casquinha! ò.ó

Sapo: Isso é verdade XD

Sakura: SAI DA MINHA CAMA!

Sapo: OO

**O bicho saiu pulando para o chão!**

Sapo: Sakura-chaaan... Me desculpe. T.T

Sakura: Você se instalou no MEU castelo, pediu para o MEU pai ramen, sentou na MINHA cadeira e agora quer dormir na MINHA cama! Só agora me pede desculpas?

Sapo: É que você prometeu. E por que não dividir suas coisas? ó.o

Sakura: Você vai dormir naquela cestinha ali. Era do meu gatinho. u.u

Sapo: E cadê o gato?

Sakura: Virou corda de violino.

Sapo: OO

Sakura: Agora VAI!

Sapo: T.T

**O sapo saiu pulando até a cesta. Sakura foi trocar de roupa e ao voltar o hóspede estava deitado. Ela então se deitou na cama.**

**- Silêncio -**

Sakura:... **- Sem sono.**

**- Silêncio -**

Sakura:... **- Ainda sem sono**.

-** Silêncio -**

Sakura: Eu não estou com a consciência pesada. ù.ú

**- Mais silêncio -**

Sakura: Consciência maldita. ò.ó

-** Silêncio -**

Sakura: Er... Sapo? ú.ù

Sapo: Quié? ¬¬

Sakura: Ahn... Não consegue dormir? ó.ò

Sapo: Huh? Eu não consigo. ¬¬ Aqui está frio, abandonado, sem vida, sem calor humano e eu ainda posso ouvir os miados do seu gato morto. ú.ù

Sakura: Bem... Talvez eu possa providenciar uma cama...

Sapo: Sabe como é. Eu sou um sapo então todos sentem nojo de mim. ú.ù Ainda mais as garotas. Mas eu só quero um lar, viver bem, alguém que ame e me faça entrar numa família de comercial de margarina.

Sakura: Ahn...

Sapo: Mas o meu destino não é esse. Estou condenado a viver à margem da socied...

Sakura: Para com esse discurso emo e vem logo pra cá. ò.ó

Sapo: Ok! XD **- Saltou até a cama e a princesa virou para dormir de frente pra ele. -** Obrigado, Sakura-chan! n.n

**A princesa sorriu.**

Sakura: Eu só tô cumprindo minha promessa. Desculpe por ter tratado você mau. Eu realmente estava sendo muito mimada.

Sapo: Esquece. Vamos dormir!

Sakura: Boa noite então.** - Fechou os olhos e deu um beijo no sapo.**

Sapo: O///O

Sakura: Até a manhã. n.n **- Dormiu.**

---

**Na manhã seguinte...**

**Os primeiros raios de sol bateram no rosto da princesa.**

Sakura: Huh? **- Acordando. -** Bom dia, Sap... ARH!! °O°

**A princesa se levantou ao ver que quem dormia não era o Sapo, e sim um rapaz alto, de cabelos loiros, risquinhos nas bochechas e uma cara muito infantil.**

Sakura: Cadê o sapo que tava aqui? Ô.Ô

Naruto: Huh... **- Abrindo os olhos azuis e sonolentos. -** Sakura-chan? n.n

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! Tinha um sapo na minha cama! °O° Como ele virou um cara alto, loiro do olho azul? Peraí! Alto, loiro do olho azul! ô.ô

Naruto: Hei! Eu voltei ao normal! Hehehehehehe!!!

**POF! Vassourada.**

Naruto: Hew! ò.O

Sakura: Cadê o sapo? ò.ó

Naruto: Mas eu sou o sapo, Sakura-chan! ó.ò

Sakura: Mentira! Eu quero meu sapo emacumbado! CADÊ ELE?

Naruto: Eu não era um sapo emacumbado! ò.ó Era um príncipe encantado, olha a diferença!

Sakura: Príncipe?

Naruto: _Hai!_ n.n

Sakura: OO

Naruto: Eu vou lhe contar minha história. **- Sentou na cama e cruzou os braços.**

---

_Tudo aconteceu quando eu prometi algo a um bruxo. Mas não cumpri. Então ele me amaldiçoou._

_Orochimaru: VOLTA AQUI, SEU PRÍNCIPE DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ DISSE QUE SE EU TE PAGASSE UM RAMEN VOCÊ ME DARIA O TELEFONE DO PRÍNCIPE SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!!!!_

_Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!! _°O°

_Orochimaru: VOU AMALDIÇOAR VOCÊ, FILHO DA..._

_Naruto: EWW!!! NUM INSULTA A MÃE NÃO! _Ò.Ó

_TZZZZZZ! Um raio transformou Naruto em Sapo._

_Orochimaru: MIAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAAAA! Deveu!!! Agora você é um sapo!!! Um sapo nojento que ninguém gosta!_

_Sapo: Eu gosto de sapos._ o.o

_Orochimaru: Mas ninguém vai lhe querer por perto. Se isso acontecer você volta ao normal, mas eu duvido muito!_

_Sapo: Magoei._ ó.ò

_Orochimaru: Agora eu vou ver se consigo o telefone daquele nobre cavaleiro. Kabuto-kun._ n.n _MIAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA!_

---

Naruto: E por causa disso eu virei um Sapo. Mas você me beijou então quer dizer que não sentia tanto nojo de mim. Aí voltei ao normal.

Sakura: Ah, eu já vi o príncipe Sasuke! Aqueles olhos negros, pele branquinha, cabelo de quem tem dinheiro para comprar o gel mais caro... 8)

Naruto: Caham. ò.ó

Sakura: Er... Mas pensando bem... Você é uma gracinha. n///n

Naruto: Huh? OO

**A princesa se sentou na cama e fechou os olhos, beijando o príncipe Naruto, que acabou correspondendo ao beijo e abraçando a princesa.**

**Alguem abriu a porta.**

Kakashi: Bom dia, filhota! n.n Sobre a lady Kunerai... ARH!!!! °O°

Sakura e Naruto: Huh!?

Sakura: Papai!

Kakashi: OO

Sakura: Papai, não é nada disso que você tá pensando. Sabe aquele sapo? Era o príncipe Naruto encantado! n.n

Kakashi: Minha filhinha que eu tratei com tanto carinho... Trazendo rapazes disfarçados de sapos para o quarto. T.T

Sakura: Chega, papai. ¬¬

Kakashi: Agora vai ter que casar. u.u

Naruto: QUÊ!

Sakura: Que casar! Eu só tenho dezesseis anos! ò.ó Mas eu quero ficar com o príncipe Naruto. n.n **- Abraça Naruto.**

Naruto: o///o

Kakashi: É. Fazer o quê. ¬¬ Esses jovens esquecem que tem pai. Acho que vou arrumar uma nova mãe pra você, filha. ú.ù

Sakura: Huh?

Kakashi: Tem o telefone da lady Kunerai? X)

Sakura: ¬¬ No terceiro armário da sala.

Kakashi: Valeu! **- Vai embora**.

**O casal volta a se entreolhar e se beijam daquela forma apaixonada antes do fim do capítulo.**

**FIM!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Sim. Eu sou NaruSaku tb. n.n E achei o conto perfeito pq realmente a princesa tinha aversão ao sapo. E o Naruto é o sapo que virou príncipe no anime! Já tinha o conto desde a Gata borralheira na cabeça XD**

* * *

**Mandy Lua: **Dessa vez foi NaruSaku. O próximo tb será um hetero e talvez depois venha um yaoi.

Bem, Mandy, o meu orkut é Hamiko mesmo, e tem uma garota com uma sombrinha preta perto de um poço como avatar.

Um abraço pra você e para a enila!

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Naruto aqui é um sapo. Acho que vai ter pequena sereia, mas certamente não será NaruSasu. O casal já tá na minha cabeça n.n 

Eu sou uma das 85734875304 fãs da voz da Amy Lee. Perfeita!!! n.n

Talvez tenha fada no próximo capítulo! n.n

* * *

**Sango-Web**

Boa! Cachinhos dourados! Eu tinha me esquecido dessa!

Valeu, Sango! Brigada!

* * *

**Dayu Oura**

Yaois são kawais mesmo! Ainda mais um GaaLee. n.n

* * *

**sabaku no naah:**

O Itachi é o Itachi (Até o nome dele significa "doninha" XD)

É verdade. Sasuke dava um bom branco de neve. Ele já é todo branquinho mesmo. Idem vai vai o Gaara de pequeno sereio.

Ía ser legal vê-los vestidos assim XD

Bem, não sei se vai ter gato de botas, mas Rapunzel está certo.

Abraços!

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Nossa! Quase sai um tratado! n;n 

_"A Princesa Encantada eu AMO - to loka pra ler essa xD (n sei pq... me passou agora a parodia virar Principe Encantado ¬¬... ta passou pela minha cabeça pq eu pensei em KankuTen e o Kanky não é lá mt lindo e ia ser engraçado ele de um cisnezinhu pretinhu - mas q se dane ¬¬)"_**A idéia foi boa!**

_"Os tres porquinhos... LOBOROCHIMARU MAL!"_ **Orochi é o vilão que eu gosto de usar. Mas estou tentando dar um tempo nele (Ainda sim nessa estória ele apareceu n.n)  
**  
_"Branca de Neve... qro só ver os anões xD"_ A idéia do Sasuke branca de neve está me tentando. Mas Branca de neve será uma fic hétero.

_"Alice no Pais das maravilhas"_ **Eu ainda não sei se vai ter. Alice é um conto cheio de mensagens inteligentes. n.n Hei! Mas talvez saia sim!!! - Mente maquinando -  
**  
_"101 Akamarus"_ **Acho que esse vai ter.**

Que bom que gostou do GaaLee. Abraços!

* * *

**MilaLoveGaara:** Vai ter SasoDei sim! 

Enfim, aguarde!!! 8)

* * *

**Leticia Yui:** Aqui está mais um capítulo, Yui.

* * *

**Giza:** Melhor não ler a fic em horário de serviço XD 

Tb não curto SasuSai, mas que eu adorei aquele capítulo isso eu adorei. Ainda mais ao ver a cara do Kakashi e do Naruto.

Foi tudo! XD

* * *

**Sabaku no Nilton:** Pôxa, Nilton... Acho difícil ter Jack. Só se a idéia fosse muito extraordinária e a minha mente não funciona tão bem assim. 

Afinal é um desenho filosófico demais!

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** O ff. Net apagou seu scrap. n.n 

Tente não usar símbolos como o sinal de maior e menor. É símbolo de tags.

* * *

**Rai-sama:** Vai ter pequena sereia, mas ela vai ser loira. 

Taí a dica!!!! 8)

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** _"Ah afrase do Itachi é meio estranha mesmo('Aahn... Tá. Ok. Mas lembre-se! Menino mau sempre vai ser menino de pau. û.û')"  
_  
Essa é a frase que a fada madrinha usa quando o Pinócchio diz que vai ser bonzinho. Nessa parte ele tb está numa gaiola. 

Faz tempo que eu não vejo esse desenho, mas lembrei dessa fala XD

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** NaruSaku! 

Quanto aos casais, deixe-me adiantar alguns.

SasoDei, KibaHina e provavelmente SasuSaku por enquanto. Logo surgirão mais. n.n

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha:** Obrigada, Taty! 

E a Princesa e o Sapo? Se lembrava? É bem raro e ao mesmo tempo ultra-popular n.n

* * *

**Marina Hiei:** Aqui a continuação, Mariana!!

Abraços! XD

* * *

**Carol Freitas:** Postei o mais rápido que pude! 

Espero que tenha gostado! n.n

* * *

**Naty**: Siiiim! Vc acertou na mosca! NaruSaku! 

Boa de chute, heim!

_"o Itachi de fada e principe eh o melhor"_

Tá tete a tete com a Fada Lee agora XD

* * *

**mah-channn:** Participação de Kakashi. Dessa vez como rei. 

Imagino como deve ser esse reino. ô.ô

* * *

**thamii-chan:** Já foi NejiHina, mas pode ser que esse casal se repita. n.n 

InoShika, eu ainda tô na dúvida. Ino vai ser minha protagonista, mas estou sem par ainda.

Abraços!

* * *

**Ester Midoki :** Ok! Uma continuação saindo!!! 

Dessa vez com NaruSaku (Um casal que eu particulamente adoro e estou muito feliz em ter escrito sobre ele!)

Abraços!

* * *

**Boa semana**

-


	7. Branca de Neve e os Sete anões

Ps: NÃO é yaoi. n.n**

* * *

**

**Branca de Neve e os Sete anões**

**-**

**Era uma vez, num reino muito distante, uma rainha vaidosa que todo o santo dia importunava a paciência do seu espelho mágico com a mesma pergunta.**

Deidara: Espelho, espelho meu! Existe alguém mais bela do que eu?

Espelho:...

Deidara: Ô, espelho! Será que dá? Ò.ó

Itachi: Ô, rainha! Todo dia é a mesma coisa! ò.Ó

Deidara: É que eu sinto que você não tá sendo sincero comigo. ó.ò

Itachi: É que a senhora explode tudo que é mais belo que você e eu sou um espelho do bem. XD Apesar de não parecer.

Deidara: Então TEM alguém mais bela que eu, NÃO É? Ò.Ó

Itachi: Eu reparei ontem. û.û

Deidara: E como ela é???

Itachi: Traços delicados como a rosa, cabelos como o ébano e pele branca como a neve.

Deidara: ô.ô

Itachi: Vai dizer que não entendeu. ¬¬

Deidara: Você é poeta! 8)

Itachi: Epa. OO

Deidara: Então você é um artista! 8D E a arte é um estour...

Itachi: EW!!! Quero ver se você me quebrar! Ò.Ó E aí? Quem vai ser seu pai de santo particular, heim? Heim? Ò.Ó

Deidara: Droga... ó.ò Ew! Peraí! Traços delicados como a rosa, cabelos como o ébano e pele branca como a neve? MAS É A BRANCA DE NEVE!!!

Itachi: Aew! Da-lhe rainha! XD

Deidara: Pois eu vou mandar o caçador levá-la para o bosque e explodir ela AGORA!

Itachi: Legal! E eu vou ver! Fui! 8D

**Espelho desliga.**

---

**Na floresta, Branca de Neve passeava no bosque colhendo flores com vários bichinhos fofinhos a sua volta.**

Sasuke: Quero ir embora, isso tá um tédio e odeio coelhos, esquilos, minha madrasta, o mundo e principalmente esse caçador que veio me trazer para cá. ¬¬

Kakashi: Oi? n.n

Sasuke: Que você tá fazendo aqui? o.ó

Kakashi: Seguinte, a rainha mandou eu matar você. û.û

Sasuke: Quê!? OO

Kakashi: Isso mesmo. Mas não vai doer nada não. n.n É só pegar esse punhal e...

Sasuke: OO

Kakashi: Hm... É. Não posso fazer isso. ¬¬

Sasuke: Heim? o.ó

Kakashi: Matar pobres mocinhas indefesas, sabe... Isso é coisa de vilão e no Icha Icha os vilões morrem _secos._

Sasuke: o.ó **- Recua um passo.**

Kakashi: Eu prefiro ser o mocinho. O Paulo Eduardo já pegou três e não chegou nem no capítulo dez.

Sasuke: Alow! Que negócio é esse da minha madrasta querer me matar?

Kakashi: É que você é mais bonita que ela. n.n

Sasuke: Grande novidade. ú.ù

Kakashi: Modesta você, heim? Bem, não importa. Vá embora, menina! Fuja! Para bem longe! Fuja! Para bem longe!

Sasuke:...

Kakashi: Ué, era pra você gritar e sair correndo. ¬¬

Sasuke: Que tipo de problema mental você tem? o.õ

Kakashi: FOJE, CACETA!

Sasuke: Tá bem... Ta bem... o.ó **- Vai embora.**

**- Silêncio -**

Kakashi: É. Agora é só dizer pra rainha que eu explodi ela e não sobrou nem o coração. n.n

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Então Branca de Neve andou pela floresta pensando em como viveria fora daquele castelo do qual a rainha a tratava mais como uma empregada do que como uma princesa.**

**Pensando bem não era tão mau. ¬¬**

**E durante o passeio varios passarinhos lhe acompanhavam, puxando seu vestido e passando umas cantadas.**

Passarinhos: Piu Piu Piupiupiupiupiupiupiupiupiiiu!!

Sasuke: Acho que isso significa que sabem onde tem uma casa aqui por perto.

Passarinhos: Piu Piupiupiupiupiupiiiu!

Sasuke: Sim. Eu falo passarinhês. ¬¬

**De repente a linda princesa encontrou uma casinha no meio do vale e entrou. Lá tinha sete cadeirinhas, sete pratos, sete caminhas... Enfim, vocês entenderam.**

Sasuke: Pássaros enganadores. Me trouxeram pra um orfanato. ò.ó

**- Silêncio -**

Sasuke: Pfff... Deixa pra lá. Tô com sono.

**E assim a linda princesa dormiu.**

---

**Enquanto isso...**

_"Eu vou! Eu vou! Pra casa agora eu vou! Eu vou! Eu vou! Eu vou! Pra casa agora eu vou!"_

**Todos os anões cantavam a musiquinha. Mestre, Feliz, Zangado, Dengoso, Soneca e Atchim. O Gaara tava mudo.**

Gaara: Me nego a cantar essa canção idiota. ¬¬

**Se bem que o Zangado tava cantando com má vontade.**

Neji: Eu vou... Eu vou... Pra casa agora eu vou, eu vou, eu vou...

Gaara: De quem foi a autoria dessa música imbecil? ¬¬

Neji: Do Feliz. ù.ú

Naruto: EU VOU! EU VOU! PRA CASA AGORA EU VOU! XD

Lee: PAREM!!!! \°O°/

**POF! Mestre parou e todos continuaram, derrubando o Mestre e caindo em cima do chão!**

Anões: EW!!

Naruto: Pô! Logo no refrão!

Lee: É que alguém entrou na nossa casa!

Anões: O quê!!

Lee: Vejam! Fumaça na chaminé!

Naruto: Luz acesa!

Neji: Cheiro de comida. o.ó

Shikamaru: ROOOOOOOOOOONC!!!!

**POU! Pedala.**

Shikamaru: Hei. ò.o

Neji: Acorda. Invadiram nossa casa. ò.ó

Shikamaru: E por que a gente não vê quem foi? û.û

Hinata: M... Mas p... Pode ser per... Perigoso...

Lee: E daí que seja perigoso! Nós vamos lá e acabar com ele! Sigam-me os bons! **- Foi na frente.**

Anões:...

Gaara: Precisamos trocar de Mestre urgente. ¬¬

Hayate: Cof! Digo... Atchim!

**Ao chegarem na casa, subiram as escadas e ao chegarem no quarto viram que alguém estava dormindo sobre três camas e coberto pelos lençois.**

Anões: Oooooh! ô.ô

Hinata: Nossa! O... Ocupa três c... Camas! ô.ô

Neji: Então é um monstro prigoso.

Anões: OO

Neji: Vamos ter que matá-lo.

Hinata: Assim? A san... Sangue frio?

Gaara: Certo, eu corto a cabeça. u.u

Naruto: Quê!! °O°

Lee: Tá legal! No três! **- Fogo no olhar.**

Naruto: Desde quando os anõezinhos são homicidas??? ò.Ó

Lee: 1, 2 e...!

**Tiraram o lençol e ao verem a peça não atacaram.**

Anões: OO

Sasuke: Zzzz...

Naruto: Papai do céu anda caprichando nos monstros. o.ô

Lee: Mas... Ah, isso é uma moça. ô.ô

Hinata: Ela é linda... Parece até um anjo. n///n

Neji: Ela é mulher. ¬¬ E mulher é tudo igual. Cheia de sortilégios.

Hinata: E o que é sortilégios? ó.ò

Neji: Não sei. Só achei a palavra bonita. ¬¬

Lee: Psssssss!!! Ela vai acordar!

Gaara: Como assim _"Ela vai acordar"?_ A casa é nossa! ô.ó

Sasuke: Hmmm...

Lee: AAAAAAH!!! Ela tá acordando! °O°

Hinata: Escondam-se!! O///O

**Todos se esconderam.**

Shikamaru: Zzzz...

**Quer dizer. Quase todos. ¬¬**

Neji: Vamos vender o Soneca? ò.ó

Sasuke (Acorda): Huh?

**Anões aparecem.**

Sasuke: Cês não são crianças não. o.ó

Lee: Oláááá! Seja bem vinda! E somos anões! Não crescemos porque temos o espírito da juventude!!! **- Fogo no olhar.**

Anões: O.ó

Gaara: A gente não conhece ele não. ¬¬

Lee: Deixe-me apresentar-nos! 8D

Sasuke: Ah... Não precisa. Eu mesma adivinho. û.û

Lee: Sério?

Naruto: É mãe de santo? ô.ô

Sasuke: Os nomes de vocês estão nas camas. ¬¬

Naruto: Idéia do Mestre. Eu sempre achei brega. ú.ù

Lee: Eeew!!! O.ó

Naruto: Pode começar! Hehe!

Sasuke: Certo. O de verde é o Mestre.

Lee: Uau! Como adivinhou?

Gaara: ¬¬

Lee: Que emoção! T.T

Sasuke: Você com essa cara de _baka_ deve ser o Feliz.

Naruto: Hehe! Isso mesm... Hei!!! Ò.ó

Neji: Acertou. ù.ú

Sasuke: Você deve ser o Zangado. ¬¬

Neji: Hmpf. ù.ú

Sasuke: E você o Dengoso.

Hinata: É... S... Sou eu... n///n

Sasuke: Esse é o Soneca.

Shikamaru: ROOOOOOOOOOOONNNC!!!

Sasuke: E você com essa cara de doente você deve ser o Atchim.

Hayate: Estou pensando em mudar o meu nome pra "Cof". Cof!

Sasuke: E você, por eliminação, deve ser o Gaara.

Gaara: Minha mãe teve mais criatividade. ¬¬

Shikamaru: No dia que "Eu adoro a morte" for criativo você me avisa, tá? ô.ó

Lee: Uau! Ela acertou tudo!!!

Neji: E daí? Nós sabemos quem somos! Mas quem é ela e o que ela faz aqui? ò.ó

Lee: Heim? O quê? Ah, isso mesmo! Quem é você? ò.ó

Naruto: Alow! É a Branca de Neve, não conhecem?

Anões: BRANCA DE NEVE! A PRINCESA!

Sasuke: Sou famosa? ô.ó

Naruto: Claro! Tá no jornal, ó! **- Aponta a notícia. -** Rainha tenta explodir bela princesa. n.n

Shikamaru: Desde quando você lê esse jornal, Feliz? o.ô

Naruto: Desde o dia que ele começou a ter quadrinhos. XD

Hayate: Cof! Quer dizer... Atchim! Atchim!

Shikamaru: Que seja. ROOOOOONC!! **- Dorme em pé.**

Sasuke: Vocês tem algum problema? o.ó

Neji: É que faz tempo que não vem mulher pra cá. ù.ú

Sasuke: Melhor sair daqui. OO

Hinata: Po... Pode fi... Car aqu... Aqui, princ... Princesa... n///n

Naruto: Fica! Fica! Sabe cozinhar? 8)

Sasuke: Sei fritar um ovo. ¬¬

Naruto: Tá melhor que o resto! XD

Anões: Viva!!! Então fica!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No castelo...**

Deidara: Espelho, espelho meu...

Itachi: Aaaaah... Começou? o.ó

Deidara: É só dizer se tem alguém mais bela que eu, poxa! ó.o

Itachi: E eu já não disse que tem? Branca de Neve!

Deidara: Essa tá morta.

Itachi: O cara do censo disse que ela tá viva ¬¬

Deidara: O Censo tá defasado. û.û

Itachi: O censo foi atualizado ontem.

Deidara:...

Itachi:...

Deidara: CAÇADOR KAKASHI FILHO DA MÃÃÃÃÃÃE!!!

Itachi: Eba! Vão explodir o Kakashi! 8D

---

**Saltando essa parte da estória. Bem, Kakashi fugiu e os explosivos acabaram, então a rainha teve que se contentar em envenenar uma maçã e dá para Branca de Neve enquanto se disfarçava de vendedora. **

**Um dia os anõezinhos saíram para trabalhar e deixaram a princesa sozinha.**

_"Toc Toc Toc"_

**A princesa abriu a porta.**

Deidara: Oh, minha jovem... Gostaria de comprar uma maçã?

Sasuke: É. Parecem boas.

Deidara: Então vai querer?

Sasuke: Sim. Me vê umas oito. û.û

Deidara: OITO? °O°

Sasuke: É. o.ô

Deidara: Nem quer provar primeiro?o.ò

Sasuke: Hn. Tá bem.

**A princesa pegou uma maçã e comeu um pedaço.**

Naruto: PRINCESA! NÃO!!!!

Sasuke: Heim? ô.ô

Lee: NÃÃÃÃO! Os passarinhos nos avisaram que essa velha é a rainha disfarçada!

Sasuke: E vocês me avisam isso só agora! °O°

Hinata: É que só o Soneca fala passarinhês e ele tava dormindo! T.T

Shikamaru: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!!

Deidara: MUAHAUAHAUAHUAAA! Essa maçã tá envenenada! Você já era!

Sasuke: Droga. OO

**POF! Desmaia.**

Sasuke: X.X

Naruto: Princesa! °O°

Gaara: Já era. ô.ô

Neji: Essa rainha me enganou! E eu fico puto quando alguém me engana! Ò.Ó

Hinata: Essa não! Não deixem o Zangado puto! OO

Neji: RÁÁÁÁÁ!!

**E assim Zangado acertou todos os pontos de chakra da rainha malvada e ela morreu de hemorragia interna.**

Naruto: Vem cá, cadê a censura desse desenho? ò.ô

Sasuke: X.X

Hinata: A princesa morreu! T.T

Neji: É. Vamos ter que enterrá-la. Eu pego a pá. ù.ú

Naruto: Mas ela é linda. Não podemos enterrá-la. ó.ò

Anões (Menos Gaara e Neji): Éééééé... ó.ò

Neji: Isso é matéria. Entrem numa igreja e se liguem as questões espirituais. ù.ú

Lee: Ew! Eu sou o Mestre! Eu é que mando e digo que não vamos enterrá-la! Ò.Ó

Neji: Ótimo, inteligência. Não vamos receber mais visitas a partir da próxima hora.

Lee: Vamos fazer um esquife de diamantes e colocar o corpo dela dentro. 8D

Anões: OO

Shikamaru: Putz. Eu nem sabia que a gente tava cagando dinheiro. o.ô

Lee: Trabalhamos numa mina. É só lapidarmos algumas pedras. 8)

Shikamaru: Beleza. Mais trabalho pra mim. ¬¬

---

**E, assim, os anões a acharam tão linda em seu sono de morte que não tiveram coragem de enterrá-la. Então colocaram seu corpo num esquife de diamantes, onde velavam seu corpo noite e dia.**

**Enquanto isso um príncipe de um reino distante procurava a tal moça que dormia em esquife.**

Sakura: _Essaaaaaa canção que eu cantoooooo... Éééééé... Só pra vocêêê... O amoooor compôs o temaaa e o poemaaaa vem de vocêêêê!!!_

Ino: Ô, alteza. Muda o disco! ò.ó

Sakura: Menos teco e mais ação. Você já viu o mapa, lacaio? ¬¬

Ino: Vi. Dobra a esquerda da casa dos Sete anões e segue reto.

Sakura: Ok. _Siiiinto que algum diaaaaaa... Essaaaaaa canção que eu fiiiiiz..._

Ino: Meu salário não paga isso. ò.ó

**Ao chegarem no velório viram o corpo de Branca de Neve sendo contemplado pelos anões chorosos.**

Neji: E quem é você? o.ó

Sakura: O príncipe da estória. Cadê a princesa?

Sasuke: Zzzz...

Ino: Uau! Que linda! 8D

Sakura: Tira o olho da minha princesa! Ò.Ó

Gaara: Ela tá morta. ¬¬

Sakura: Mas eu a vi primeiro mesmo assim. û.û

Gaara: OO

**O príncipe se aproximou da princesa, se ajoelhou e deu um beijo em seu lábios.**

Ino: Descobri mais um fetiche do príncipe. OO Beijar defuntas.

**De repente a princesa abriu os olhos.**

Anões e Ino: AAAAARH! ZUMBI!!! \°O°/

Sasuke: ¬¬

Lee: Uau! Como você sabia que isso a traria de volta?

Sakura: É a força do amor. XD

Sasuke: Você não é um anão com certeza. o.ô

Sakura: Sou o príncipe encantado. E vou levar você para o meu castelo. n.n

**E depois de dizer isso o príncipe se curvou para perto da princesa e a beijou.**

**- Silêncio -**

Lee: Que emoção! A princesa vai viver bem e feliz com o príncipe! T.T

Anões:...

Shikamaru: Bora vender o esquife? ¬¬

Anões: DEMORÔ!

**FIM!!! 8)**

**

* * *

**

**Hehehehe! Um SasuSaku, quem diria!!!**

**Fictwire imprevisível número 1! Hehehehehe!**

**Foi só plantar a imagem do Sasuke Branca de Neve na minha cabeça e puft! Saiu a fic. Bem parecida com um episódio de SCC que o Li é a Bela Adormecida.**

**Minha obra prima! Adorei escrever! n.n**

* * *

**Naty:** Itachi foi promovido de fada para Espelho. 

E Lee pra Mestre dos anões!!

A pequena sereia é loira, mas não vai ser o Naruto. n.n

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Hauahauahauaaa! NaruSaku na outra e SasuSaku nessa. XD A diferença é que eu gosto de NaruSaku. 

Sim! Naruto sapinho é tudo! Mas eu prefiro ele como gênio mesmo. XD

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** SasuSaku. Nem vou dizer algo do tipo "Espero que tenha gostado" que seria muita cara de pau. 

Bem. Eu gostei. n.n Eu bem que disse que a idéia do Sasuke Branca de Neve tava me tentando. XD Mas para inovar deixei as meninas como rapazes tb.

Já tenho minha pequena sereia, mas talvez (e a possibilidade é pequena) role outro GaaLee, só que não agora.

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Ouro afundaria e não tem sapo que dê jeito XD 

Dessa vez os papéis femininos ficaram pro Sasuke e pro Deidara. E os masculinos para Sakura, Ino e Hinata.

Inspirado no episódio de Sakura Card Captor (A Bela adormecida).

Sim, é raro encontrar NaruSaku. O que é uma pena pq é um bom casal. n.n

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha:** Tb ama NaruSaku? Bem vinda ao time!! 

Dessa vez foi SasuSaku. Não gosto do casal e não é segredo, mas nessa fic TINHA que ser a Sakura e com a Ino como lacaio XD

* * *

**Uchiha Mandy Lua:** Acabou sendo SasuSaku (Por essa NINGUÉM esperava). Branca de Neve. Se meu raciocínio tiver organizado o próximo vai ser um hétero e depois um yaoi. 

Tem tantas estórias... Pode ter Shikatema sim (Se eu consegui fazer yaoi e incesto numa carochinha... XD)

* * *

**Sabaku no Nilton:** SasuSaku!!!! 

Só de birra.

Sim. Já pensei em colocar KibaShino. O pior é que eu consigo ver yaoi entre eles.

Realmente, inspiração tem limites

* * *

**giza:** Aew! Mais uma simpatizante de NaruSaku! 

Dessa vez foi SasuSaku. Leu? Não? Que pena, eu tava inspirada XD

TanTanTanTan! Quem será a pequena sereia???

* * *

**Dayu Oura:** Gostou do NaruSaku! Então aquele capítulo é seu! n.n

* * *

**thamii-chan:** Se eu coloquei SasuSaku pode esperar um ShikaIno sim. ú.ù 

Apesar d'eu ser ShikaTema de carteirinha.

Mas ShikaTema terá tb!

* * *

**Sasah-chan:** NaruSaku!!! 

Yupiii!

Obrigada, Sasah-chan n.n

* * *

**Marina Hiei:** Vai ter Peter Pan sim! 

_"meu nome é Marina não Mariana! ToT mas eu perdoo se me der o telefone do principe Lee"_

Não só o telefone como o endereço. Quer? XD

* * *

**Sango-Web:** Acho que comecei a gostar de NaruSaku na fase shippuden mesmo. 

E aguarde o Cachinhos dourados. XD

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:** O Sapo não deixa de ser um auto-retrato do Naruto. Começando por aquela carteira dele. 

Um abraço, Raposa!

* * *

**mah-channn:** Tb su Sai Saku. n.n 

Nas minhas outras fics tem muito esse par XD

* * *

**Ester Midoki:**

Vai ter pequena sereia!!! XD

Mas ela vira espuma???? Oo

Como assim?

Tadinha da Ariel! T.T

* * *

**Kimi-Hina:** Time SasuSaku! Pois bem, SasuSaku!!! XD 

E foi Branca de Neve! Ela seria um eu-social feminino do Sasuke já que ela era a mais bela de todas e por aí vai. X)

Achei que combinou. n.n

* * *

**Porque rir é o melhor remédio**


	8. A pequena sereia

**Obs: Contém(?) yaoi 8) Se mesmo não gostando vc quiser ler eu não me responsabilizo. XD**

* * *

**A pequena sereia**

**-**

**Lá no mar todos estavam alarmados com o que aconteceu. A princesa das sereias vendeu sua voz para uma bruxa Kisame em troca de pernas humanas por causa de um cara.**

Hidan: Minha filha fez O QUÊ!?

Tobi: Vendeu a voz pra bruxa... O senhor tá surdo por acaso, chefinho? XD

Hidan: Exijo que fique de olho nela!

Tobi: Pode deixar! _Henge!_

**Puft! O sereio Tobi se transformou num siri.**

Tobi: Eu vou ficar de olho nela!

Hidan: Certo. E eu vou achar a bruxa que fez essa sacanagem com a minha filha. ò.ó

---

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**No castelo ´perto dali, o príncipe tinha trazido uma nova hospede.**

Zetsu: Quê?! Você trouxe mais uma menina de rua?

Sasori: Não é de rua, pai. E eu ainda acho que é a moça que salvou minha vida.

Zetsu: E qual é o nome dela?

Sasori: Não sei. Ela é muda. ú.ù

Zetsu: Mas a moça que salvou sua vida CANTA, criatura! Ò.ó

Sasori: E dai? Ela deve ter sofrido um acidente. Engoliu muita água quando voltou pro mar, não sei, ow. ò.o

Zetsu: Vou cortar as bananas da sua dieta.

Sasori: ¬¬

Zetsu: Você trouxe uma louca pra cá!

Sasori: Ela não é louca! Ò.Ó

Zetsu: Então por que ela está penteando o cabelo com o garfo? ¬¬

Sasori: OO

**A moça, toda bem vestida, penteava os cabelos loiros com o garfo enquanto olhava pro siri que tava em seu prato.**

Tobi: Larga isso, Deidara-chan. Tão achando que você é pnéu. OO

Deidara: ò.ó

Tobi: Seu pai já sabe que você vendeu a alma ao demônio, e sabe de uma coisa? O homem tá possesso.

Deidara: Hmpf.** - Meteu língua.**

Tobi: Meu salário não paga isso. ¬¬

**O príncipe e o rei sentaram-se à mesa.**

Zetsu: Bem, já que temos uma jovem nova que tal se você levasse ela para dar um passeio, Sasori-kun? n.n

Sasori: o.ó

Tobi: O rei não regula. Já mudou de opinião. X)

Sasori: Ahn... Talvez. O que acha? Aceita dar uma volta comigo?

Deidara: n.n** - Acenou positivamente.**

Tobi: Putz! Lá vai eu segurar vela. ¬¬

---

**Nas profundezas do mar a bruxa Kisame olhava tudo numa bola de cristal.**

Kisame: Quê!? Então eles vão passear juntos! E se ele beijar aquelazinha ela vira humana pra sempre! Nem pensar! Kiba! Akamaru!

**Um sereio e um peixe-cão apareceram.**

Kiba: Sim! 8D

Akamaru: Au!

Kisame: Não deixem que o beijo role, heim! Nem uma bitoquinha! ò.ó

Kiba: Pode deixar!

---

**A noite...**

**A lua caía sobre o lago onde Sasori e Deidara passeavam numa canoa. Perto do lago estavam Itachi, Tobi e Kankuzu transformados. Na ordem: Um pássaro, um siri e um peixe.**

Tobi: Aew! Tá rolando um clima! 8)

Kankuzu: Eu to vendo. Mas o príncipe é muito lerdo. o.ó

Itachi: Até que a bruxa Kisame é esperta. Esse cara não vai beijá-la em menos de uma semana. ¬¬

Tobi: Pára de falar besteira. Que tal ajudar a romantizar mais o clima?

Itachi: Tá, tá... Vou fazer o que posso. û.û Mas só porque sou gente fina.

Tobi e Kankuzu: ¬¬

**O pássaro vôou até um galho de árvore e ao ver a canoa começou a cantar.**

CRÁ CRÁ CRÁ CRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!! CRÁ CRÁ CRÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Sasori: Pobre pássaro. Deve ter comido um peixe estragado.

Kankuzu: Esqueceu que foi essa coisa que disse pra Deidara que se usa o garfo pra pentear cabelo, cacete? OO

Tobi: Putz! Ok, xá comigo. Eu conserto o estrago.

**As criaturas marinhas colocam a cara pra fora e começam a cantar e tocar.**

Tobi: É 1, é 2, é 1, 2, 3 e... 8)

_Aí está ela_

_Aprendendo a namorar_

_Nada nada vai falar mas embora não a ouça_

_dentro de você uma voz vai dizer agora 'beije a moça'_

Sasori: Ouviu alguma coisa?

Deidara: O.ó...?

Sasori: ¬¬

_É verdade... Gosta dela como vê_

_Talvez ela de você, nem pergunte a ela_

_Pois não vai falar, só vai demonstrar se você a beijar._

Tobi: Aew! Caprichem!

Tobi, Itachi e Kankuzu: Sha-la-la-la-la, vai não vai, olha o rapaz não vai, não vai beijar a moça!!!! 8D

_Sha-lalalala, essa não, ele não tenta não e vai perder a moça_

Sasori: Não pega bem eu ficar sem saber o seu nome. Quem sabe eu adivinho?

Deidara: n.n.

Sasori: Será Tsunade.

Deidara: O.ó

Sasori: Já vi que não. Que tal, Ino? É Sakura?

Deidara: ¬¬

Itachi: Ow, mané. O nome dela é Deidara. û.û

Sasori: Deidara? o.ô

Deidara: n.n

Sasori: Acho que ouço gente morta. Bem, pelo menos deram uma dentro. **- Sorriu. -** É um nome muito bonito... Deidara.

Deidara:...

_Esta é a hora, flutuando na lagoa_

_Veja só que hora boa, não perca esta chance._

_Ela não falou e ela não vai falar se você não a beijar  
_

Tobi, Itachi e Kankuzu: Sha-la-la-la-la, vai com fé que agora vai dar pé, é só você beijar!!!! XD Sha-la-la-la-la, vai em frente, não desaponte a gente, você tem que beijar!!!!!

**Sasori e Deidara se aproximam o suficiente para um beijo.**

_Sha-la-la-la-la, pegue a mão, escute esta canção e beije logo a moça_

_Shalalalala, pra ser feliz, faça o que a gente diz e beije logo a moça_

_Beije a moça..._

**Os olhos se fecham...**

_Beije a moça..._

**E os lábios se aproximam...**

Itachi, Tobi e Kankuzu: AEEEEW!!!! 8DDDD

Kiba: BORA ACABAR COM ESSA FESTA AGORA, AKAMARU! XD

Akamaru: Au! Au!

**Os dois peixes-vilões viram dois redemoinhos e avançam.**

Kiba: YAHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Deidara: OO

**PLOFT! Derrubam a canoa!**

**CHUÁÁÁÁ!**

Sasori: Bichos malditos!

Deidara: Ò.Ó...!!!!

**A ex-sereia tirou uma bomba do vestido e jogou nos baderneiros.**

**CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!**

Kiba e Akamaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! \°O°/ **- Levados pela onda.**

Itachi, Kankuzu e Sasori: OO

Tobi: Aew! Dá-lhe Deidara-chan!!! XD

---

Kisame: Pfff... Pelo menos eles não se beijaram. Mas é melhor eu precaver. Vou uzar a voz da princesa aguada. Miahauaauhauahauah!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No dia seguinte.**

Tobi: O príncipe Sasori vai O QUÊ!? °O°

Itachi: Casar. Foi o que eu ouvi. Ele até partiu no barco, mas por que Deidara está aqui? o.ó

Tobi: Porque não é ela que vai se casar, mané! ÒÓ E agora? A bruxa Kisame vai transformá-la em prisioneira!

Deidara: OO...!!!

**A ex-sereia desesperada correu até o mar e pulou, sem lembrar que não sabia nadar com pernas humanas. (¬¬)**

Deidara:...!!!!! Gasp! Gasp! Gasp! OO

Tobi: Ah, meu pai! Deidara-chan vai morrer! XO

Itachi: Deixa de falar merdx, mano.

**O pássaro Itachi soltou uns barris que flutuaram e serviram de bóias para a princesa.**

---

**Ao chegar no barco Deidara viu que o príncipe Kisame estava casando com uma bela moça loira de olhos azuis e um penteado parecido com o seu (Ino), então ela se aborreceu e jogou uma bomba nela.**

Tobi: Ela vai jogar o quê!? OO

Ino: Huh?

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!**

Convidados: OO

**Com a explosão o cordão que prendia a voz de Deidara quebrou e a bruxa se revelou ser Kisame.**

Sasori: Heim? Quando? Onde estou? O que eu faço aqui? OO

Zetsu: Você ía casar, esqueceu?

Sasori: Casar!?

Zetsu: Tadinho, tem problema de memória. n.n Quer o tarja preta do papai, filhote?

Sasori: OO

Deidara: Você trapaceou! Ò.Ó

Kisame: Trapaceei sim! E agora é tarde! Você volta a ser sereia e vem comigo! Hiahaiuahaiahaiahaiahaiaha!!!

Deidara: Aaaaaah! **- Se transformou em sereia.**

**Kisame a puxou pelo braço e mergulhou no mar.**

Deidara: Que injustiça! Nem tirei uma casquinha do príncipe, pow! ò.ó

Sasori: Eu ía casar com uma bruxa, Deidara é uma sereia e meu pai toma tarja preta? Pára o mundo que eu quero descer!

Tobi: Para de filosofar, seu príncipe! Vai logo salvar a Deidara-chan! °O°

**Foi aí que o rei dos mares apareceu do nada.**

Zetsu: Não precisa! Eu já preparei tudo!

Tobi: Heim! Mas seus poderes não podem contra ela, magestade!

Zetsu: É por isso que eu chamei a OTAN. Acabei de alistar Atlântida entre os membros!

**Vem um avião dos EUA e joga um míssel no alvo onde se encontrava a bruxa.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

**Uma onda se fez, tudo explodiu e a bruxa morreu.**

Todos: OO

Deidara: Legal! Faz de novo? 8D

Tobi: Eu sinto que não é bem assim que a história deveria acabar. o.ô

Hidan: Não importa! Dá-lhe eu!

Deidara: Papai é realmente uma artista! 8)

Zetsu: Depois quem tem problemas mentais sou eu. ¬¬

**O príncipe Sasori então correu para puxar a sereia pelas mãos, para dentro do barco.**

Sasori: Então é isso. Você é uma sereia!

Deidara: Pois é. Eu achei você tão bonito que pensei em explodí-lo, mas não consegui.

Sasori:...** - Corado.**

Itachi: Fala sério, que raio de declaração é essa? o.ô

Hidan: Sssshhhhhhhh! Num atrapalha, coisa.

Tobi: ¬¬

Hidan: Pena que eles não podem ficar juntos. Ele é da terra e ela do mar.

Tobi: Mas magestade, não pode dar um desconto? É a felicidade da princesa.

Jiraya: É... Mas eu vou sentir saudades.

**O rei dos mares então encostou seu tridente na água e uma luz cegou os olhos do príncipe por um instante. Ao abrir os olhos Sasori viu Deidara com pernas humanas.**

**No mesmo momento eles se abraçam e se beijam de uma forma apaixonada.**

Zetsu: Chuf! Adoro finais felizes. T.T

**FIM! n.n**

**

* * *

Uchiha Mandy Lua: Um SasoDei bem simples, mas legal. A pequena sereia. Espero que ele te anime**Um SasoDei bem simples, mas legal. A pequena sereia. Espero que ele te anime 

Duvido muito que o Naruto morra mesmo. Pra mim é só drama de anime (Tem que ter aquele climax).

* * *

**sabaku no naah:** Eu tb não curto SasuSaku (Odeio SasuSaku).

Mas o episódio da Branca de Neve caiu bem pra eles.

E sim!!! Dessa vez foi um yaoi. Ahn... Yatai.

* * *

**Danny:** "Eu gosto 0,01 de SasuSaku" 

Mais do que eu então.

Pequena sereia é Deidara. E dessa vez eu tive que transformá-lo em mulher (Se bem que nesse caso é só imaginar ele com um par de seios).

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** O nome do sétimo anão é Dunga. 

Ele é mudo então eu coloquei o Gaara já que ele é quase um. n.n

* * *

**Uchiha ka-chan:** _"Daria tudo pra vê o Sasuke de branca de neve"_

Atendendo seu pedido, deixei um link nessa página. Talvez depois coloque o Sasuke e Naruto gênios e, claro, o fada-lee!

Só clicar em variados

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Itachi espelho poeta. E a descrição da branca de neve combina mesmo com o Sasuke (Cabelos como o ébano, pele branca como a neve...) 

Sim! Icha Icha é famoso graças ao Kakashi. O Jiraya anda dando uma ponta pra ele fazer a propaganda. XD

* * *

**Giza:** Sasuke de Branca de Neve fica fofo sim! 

Eu aaaaaamo ele de Branca de Neve.

Mas deixei ele com a Sakura pq quis fazer um agrado para meus queridos SasuSaku que, mesmo não gostando, lêem fics de uma fã NaruSasu.

Bem, é isso. Fui!

* * *

**Rumokura Hisa:** Quando li seu review pensei "Caramba! Imagine quando ela ver o Deidara de pequena sereia" 

Dessa vez é SasoDei. Estrelando a Akatsuki!

* * *

**Rai-sama:** Pequena sereia é yaoi. 

Que bom que gostou da Branca de Neve. Achei Kawai pq lembrou mesmo o episódio de SCC que a Sakura é príncipe e o Syoran a Bela adormecida.

Enfim... n.n

* * *

**Edineijr:** Talvez eu acabe fazendo um NaruHina (Ja que fiz um SasuSaku). Yuri tb. 

Deixa só surgir a inspiração.

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** SasoDei agora!!! 

Não. O sexo das personagens em Branca de Neve não mudou em nada.

Mas aqui tornou a fic uma yaoi (ou não)

* * *

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:** O Soneca! Quanto você me dá por ele!

Seus problemas acabaram! Participe da promoção "Compre seu anão!"

XD

* * *

**Kyu Uchiha:** Pois é. Um presente para meus queridos SasuSaku's 

Mas que não abusem. Não vou repetir XD

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Tudo bem. Vai ter um NaruSasu pra compensar. 

Tb gosto tanto de NejiTen quanto de HyuugaCest.

Talvez tenha outro JiraTsu.

* * *

**Mari Sushi:** Sim, eu acredito. A melhor filosofia é a da Chapeuzinho vermelho. O chapéu é vermelho pq representa a menarca e a sexualidade. A casa da vovó é a segurança, o lobo mau a tentação (E ele quer comer a chapéu) e o caçador as fantasias. 

Legal, não? n.n

* * *

**Marina Hiei:** Apesar de achar ChouIno muito mais kawai do que ela com qualquer outro personagem esse casal não vai aparecer na primeira estória que tem ela como protagonista. 

Fico feliz em saber que a Branca de Neve lhe fez rir!

Eu acho que até hoje vejo Branca de Neve. Simplesmente amo!

* * *

**Naty:** _"A pequena sereia vai ser a Ino ou a Temari?"_

Nenhuma. Foi o Deidara.

E teve Sasori como príncipe n.n

* * *

**Thamii-chan:** Precisa consertar sua bola de cristal. A pequena sereia foi o Deidara XD 

Que bom que gostou do SasuSaku.

* * *

**AnnaKawaii:** Já li, Anna. Muito criativa!! 

Amo o Naruto de gato risonho. n.n

* * *

**Dayu Oura:** Hauhauha! Uchiha Taichi! Nossa!

É um nome previsível para um filho do Sasuke (O primeiro).

Mas se o dela for filho da Sakura então deve ter olhos verdes ou cabelo rosa...

E nem pode dizer que foi plágio pq eu não lio Sasusaku e suponho que ela não leia NaruSasu.

Enfim... XD

* * *

**Sango-Web:** Itachi apareceu nessa tb. E a presença dele anda frequente n.n 

Digamos que os anões não eram lá esse poço de inocência.

E estou leiloando o esquife 8)

* * *

**Ester Midoki:** Outra amante de SasuSaku! n.n 

Taí. A cada post eu descrubo uma coisa. Descobri que a pequena sereia vira espuma. o.o

* * *

**Kimi-Hina:** O SasuSaku vai mesmo para vc e todos os fãs desse casal. 

Mas só porque o meu Sasukinho Branca de Neve ficou a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

Abraços. n.n

* * *

**Yokiko Kimino:** Cá entre nós... 

NaruSasu será a próxima n.n

* * *

**Se não achar a metade da sua laranja, contente-se com a metade do seu limão**

**Adicione açucar, pinga**

**E seja feliz!!!**

**Um abraço XD**


	9. A princesa da torre

**Obs: Contém yaoi. Se mesmo não gostando vc quiser ler eu não me responsabilizo.**

* * *

**O príncipe da torre**

**(A princesa da torre)**

**-**

**Era uma vez um reino chamado Konoha, governado pelo rei Itachi. Só não se pode dizer que era um reino feliz e tudo mais porque ele era ameaçado por um dragão que capturava as vacas e ovelhas do reino e as devorava.**

Itachi: Que azar. Tanto reino pra governar e eu pego justo um bichado? Ò.ó

Sasuke: Melhor você casar e ter logo filhos porque eu não vou querer ficar com esse abacaxi. ò.ó

Tobi: Ih, rei! Más notícias! OO

Itachi: Quié? O preço da vaca no mercado subiu?

Tobi: Pior. Não temos mais vacas e ovelhas para dar ao dragão! Se dermos o que temos vamos morrer de fome!

Itachi: QUÊ!!!!

**Desesperado, o rei teve uma idéia de gênio e reuniu todos os habitantes do reino.**

Itachi: Povo de Konoha! Acabo de ser informado que não tem nada para o dragão levar esta semana!

Povo: QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!?

Itachi: Mas calma! Como eu sou um rei muito _fodix_ eu tive uma idéia! Para que o dragão não destrua o reino, vou sortear seres humanos pro dragão levar até termos mais vacas!!! 8D

Povo: °O°...!!!!

Yondaime: O rei é doido! Vou fugir e simular minha própria morte! OO** - Carregando as malas e fugindo. **

Itachi: Qualé, gente. Ò.ó Sacrifiquem-se pelo reino. Sejam heróis, pow! Faço até uma estátua da vítima :3

Tobi: Olha o sorteiooooo!

**Tobi veio com um saquinho e Itachi tirou um papelzinho.**

Itachi: Então a vítima humana será... Hm... Aqui está!!! Príncipe Sasuke!! Heim? O.õ

Todos: QUÊ!?

Sasuke: Heim!? OO

Orochimaru: NÃÃÃÃO! Magestade, leve-me-me no lugar do Sasuke-kun!!! T.T

Sasuke: Você ouviu! Leva ele no meu lugar! ò.ó

Garotas: SIIIIM! LEVA ELE NO LUGAR DO SASUKE-KUN! T.T

Itachi: Eu não posso. Sorteio é sorteio. ó.ò

Sasuke: Seu desnaturado! Colocou meu nome na sacola? ò.o

Itachi: Foi mal. Mas eu precisava ser justo. ò.ó

Sasuke: Você não colocou o seu nome! ÒÓ

Itachi: Eu disse justo, não besta. ¬¬

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!

Tobi: SEBO NAS CANELAS, GALERA! O DRAGÃO VOLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Povo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Kiba: Não temos gado, mas temos gente! Pega ele, ó!** - Aponta pra Sasuke.**

Sasuke: Odeio Konoha. ¬¬

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!

**Obedecendo então ao sorteio, o dragão levou o príncipe Sasuke e como ele era muito lindo, deixou-o preso na torre ao invés de devorá-lo.**

**O príncipe então ficou lá preso sem nenhuma revistinha da Mônica pra passar o tempo. Então ele só podia ficar na janela esperando alguma tiete pagar alguém para salvá-lo.**

Sasuke: Que tédio. Só tem esse dragão pra eu ignorar. ú.ù

Deidara: Hiahauahauahauaha!

Sasuke: Quem é você?

Deidara: Sou o bruxo que controla esse dragão. Prazer :)

Sasuke: Você é homem? o.ó

Deidara: CLARO QUE SOU! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: ¬¬

Deidara: E vou explodí-lo. û.û

Sasuke: Achei que eu ía ser devorado. Oo

Deidara: A arte está no único momento da destruição. E quando eu explodir você será a minha maior obra. ♥u♥

Sasuke: Na boa... Você devia praticar algum esporte e ingerir menos álcool. Vai ver como sua vida vai melhorar. o.ó

Deidara: Calado! Vou apreciá-lo mais um tempo antes de explodí-lo! n.n

Sasuke: ù.ú

----

**O tempo passou e todos se sentiam culpados por deixar alguém tão lindo ser preso pelo dragão. **

**Enquanto isso, na vila chegava um recente cavaleiro.**

Naruto: Mas que droga! Só fiquei fora por míseros oito anos e já mudaram a localização da barraquinha de ramen! ò.ó Huh? **- Olhou pra uma multidão em volta de uma plataforma.** - Aquele povo deve saber. ô.ô

Itachi: Povo de Konoha!

Povo: Sim? ô.ô

Itachi: É o seguinte, bateu um peso na consciência e acabo de decretar que o cavaleiro que salvar meu irmão das garras do dragão vai ganhar minha eterna gratidão!

**Cri Cri Cri**

Itachi: E uma cesta de moedas de ouro. ¬¬

Cavaleiros: Eu vou! Eu vou! Eu vooooooooooou!

Naruto: Com lincença, onde fica a barraquinha de ramen?

Orochimaru: EU vou salvar o príncipe Sasuke-kun! E quem sabe até caso com ele depois de descascar ele todinho! 8D

Itachi: O.Ó Outro voluntário pelo amor do reino.

Naruto: Atchim!!!

Itachi: Fechado! Você vai! 8D

Naruto: Heim? o.ô

Itachi: Cavaleiro Naruto, você vai salvar o meu irmão! XD

Naruto: Eu? E onde ele tá? o.ô

Itachi: Na torre mais alta de um castelo perto daqui, guardado por um dragão. n.n

Naruto: QUÊ! Nem pensar! ò.ó

Itachi: Te dou uma cesta de moedas de ouro. n.n

Naruto: Ainda não paga. ¬¬

Itachi: E ramen de graça por uma semana.

Naruto: Ok! Eu topo! 8D

**---**

**Pocotó Pocotó Pocotó! O cavaleiro Naruto cavalgou rapidamente até o castelo e ao chegar lá viu o donzel debruçado na janela da torre mais alta.**

Naruto: PRÍNCIPE DA TORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! EU VIM SALVAAAAAAAAAAAAR VOCÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Sasuke: °O°

Deidara (Com máscara de dormir): Huh?

Sasuke: Isso, baka! Chama a atenção! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Huh? **- Olhou bem para o príncipe da torre. -** Sasuke? OO

Sasuke: o.ô

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! °O°

Sasuke: Ele me conhece? o.ó

(Sasuke) _"Claro que conhece. Eu sou um príncipe. ¬¬"_

Sasuke: Dei uma de burro agora. ù.ú

**O dragão cuspiu fogo adoidado e o cavaleiro foi forçado a descer do cavalo e desembainhar sua espada. O feiticeiro Deidara viu a luta de outra janelinha do castelo e foi logo trocar o roupão.**

Naruto: RÁ! **- Acertou a para do dragão.**

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! **- Socou com tudo a torre mais alta.**

**PROOOOOOOOOOC!!!**

Naruto: Pow, num bate aí não, senão o príncipe vira ramen! **- Guardou a espada e correu até o castelo.**

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!

Deidara: Dragã-ão! Fiuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Dragão: Arf! Arf! Arf! **- Abanando o rabinho.**

**O feiticeiro montou no dragão.**

Deidara: Bora acabar logo com eles.

---

**Na torre, Sasuke estava no chão com o estrondo.**

Sasuke: Hn... - **Se levantou e foi até a janela.** - Cadê aquele_ dobe_? o.ó

Naruto: _Quem é Dobe_!? Ò.ó

Sasuke: Arh! **- Virou-se.**

Naruto: Hehe! Oi, Sasuke!

Sasuke: Naruto? o.ó

Naruto: Eu me tornei cavaleiro! E agora vim salvar você! n.n

Sasuke: E cadê a armadura?

Naruto: Fala sério, só essa espada já pesa. Imagina a armadura. o.ó

Sasuke: Mas...

Naruto: Além disso as vezes bate a vontade de fazer xixi e...

Sasuke: Tá, eu já entendi. ò.ó

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!! **- Cuspindo fogo.**

Sasuke: SE ABAIXA!** - Se jogou com o cavaleiro no chão.**

**O dragão passou voando por cima deles e destruiu a parte decima da torre. Quando Sasuke abriu os olhos reparou que estava em cima de Naruto e se levantou rapidamente.**

**Quando a fera voltou o cavaleiro Naruto parou de viajar na maionese, se levantou e desembainhou a espada.**

Naruto: Lutarei bravamente! ò.ó

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! **- Avançando.**

Sasuke: Deixa de ser suicida, _baka_! **- Puxou o cavaleiro pelo braço e saiu correndo. **

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Naruto: Não podemos ficar fugindo!

Sasuke: Temos que bolar um plano. Esse dragão tem que ter um ponto fraco.

Naruto: Um coração?

Sasuke: Aaahn... Meio emo, mas é por aí. ù.ú

Naruto: Certo! 8D RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

**Naruto jogou a espada em direção á fera com velocidade. Os olhos de todos se arregalaram enquanto o metal perfurante avançou e...**

**...quicou no umbigo do dragão, depois caindo no chão.**

Sasuke: Ù.Ú

Naruto: Que material vagabundo!!!!! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Sua mira também é perfeita. ¬¬ Você não comprou o diploma de cavaleiro, né?

Naruto: Olha, eu tô fazendo um favor salvando você.

Deidara: Deixe-me descer, Dragão!

**O dragão deixou Deidara descer.**

Deidara; Agora eu vou... Ououoaaaw... **- Tonto.**

Naruto e Sasuke: O.ó

Deidara: Eu vuou expluodir vuocês quatrou...** - cambalenado -** quando minha cabueça parar de ruodar... A arte é um... estour...

**PLAF! Naruto deu um pedala no feiticeiro.**

Naruto: Fala direito, cara. o.ó

Deidara **- Pof! Caiu no chão. -**X.X

Naruto: Feiticeiro do mau?

Deidara: X.X

Naruto: Firme! Matei o bruxo com um pedala ;)

Sasuke: Ow, inteligente. Ainda falta o dragão.

Naruto: Heim?

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!** - Cospe fogo.**

Naruto: SEBO NAS CANELAS!!! **- Puxou Sasuke pelo pulso.**

---

**Enquanto isso, a cavalaria chegava perto do castelo.**

Itachi: Bora, gente! Não vamos deixar esse cavaleiro nos humilhar derrotando o dragão sozinho! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Isso mesmo! Somos os Trezentos!!!!

Trezentos: RÁ!!!! ÒoÓ

Dragão: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!** - O fogo queima o exército.**

Duzentos e noventa e nove: X.X

Tobi: Tô fora. O.ô

Orochimaru: Iuhuuuuuuuuuu!!! Se quiser eu recruto mais duzentos e noventa e nove, magestade ;D

Itachi: Boa, sir Orochimaru! É de homens como você que esse reino precisa.

Tobi: ¬¬

Itachi: Huh? **- Desceu do cavalo ao ver um controle preto com um botão vermelho bem cheguei. -** Olha o que eu achei. ô.ô

Tobi: Tem alguma coisa escrita?

Itachi: Tem sim. _"Perten... Pertence... a... De... Da... Deidara". _Legal! O que acontece se eu apertar? **- Aperta.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Torre explode.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Vítimas sendo lançadas.**

**Na frente de Itachi caiu um dragão modo frango-frito.**

Itachi: Ih, rapá! Será que eu matei meu irmão e sir Naruto? OO

**Orochimaru e Tobi recuam um passo.**

Orochimaru e Tobi: OO

---

A explosão havia causado uma núvem de poeira. Quando ela se dissipou o trio conseguiu ver Naruto jogado de peito pra cima e Sasuke ao seu lado com parte do corpo sobre o cavaleiro e as mãos presas na sua túnica.

Sasuke: Na... Naruto.

Naruto: XoX

Sasuke: Hei, Naruto! Acorda!

Naruto: XoX

Sasuke: Vamos, _baka_... Essa não é uma estória em que o cavaleiro morre no final.

Naruto: Então por que eu levei bomba? XoX

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Aaaar... **- Abriu os olhos zonzo e, ao identificar Sasuke, sorriu. **- Alô. n.n

Sasuke: Graças... Você está bem. ú.ù

Naruto: Vi minha vida passar diante dos meus olhos... Eh... Não teve muita coisa interessante. o.ô

**Movido por um sentimento de fim de capítulo, Sasuke fechou os olhos e beijou Naruto, que de início arregalou os olhos, mas acabou fechando-os e retribuindo. Os lábios se sentiram pela primeira vez e enquanto as línguas se exploravam Naruto passava a abraçar o príncipe movido pelo ritmo do beijo. **

**E Itachi via tudo detrás da poeira.**

Itachi: OO Mano?

Tobi: Quieto. Deixa o garoto se divertir. XD

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun? T.T

**O príncipe passou a beijar o canto dos lábios do loiro e depois se afastou, sorrindo sem querer. Se entreolharam corados e Naruto passou a mão pelo seu rosto e cabelos.**

Sasuke: Não sei quanto o meu irmão pagou pra você me salvar... Mas obrigado.

Naruto: Eu... Aceito o pagamento em beijos. n///n

**O príncipe sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.**

Orochimaru: Quê! Em beijos! Mas é uma cesta em moedas de ouro! ESSE CAVALEIRO TÁ SE APROVEITANDO DO MEU SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!!! °O°

Itachi: Pelo menos é uma cesta em moedas de ouro que eu economizo. o.ô Logo vai chegar a baixa idade média e posso precisar dessa grana.

Tobi: Como se o cavaleiro tivesse falando realmente sério. ú.ù

Itachi: Ow. Deixa de ser chato. ò.ó

Orochimaru: Estou carente. T.T Preciso de um ombro amigo. E de preferência um ombro largo e musculoso.

Tobi e Itachi: OO **- Recuaram um passo.**

**Sasuke se afastou para tomar ar e voltou ao beijo de forma calorosa.**

**-**

**FIM!!!! 8D**

* * *

**NaruSasu. Desculpem pela demora. Espero que tenha ficado bom n.n**

**Sasuke, o príncipe da torre. Achei que combinou. Pra mim ele se trancou numa torre e se colocou acima de todos, mas aí veio o Naruto para libertá-lo**

**

* * *

**

**FeH-Chan:** Não sei.

Quando chega final de semana eu preciso esvaziar minha mente numa fic. n.n Aí acaba saíndo isso.

Como esse final de semana foi cheio de prova então não tive tempo de acumular muita besteira XD

* * *

**Meme Higurashi Taisho:** Pode colocar os dez contos na minha conta XD 

Soneca leiloado!

Eu adestrei o Akamaru. n.n E vacinei tb.

* * *

**Uchiha Mandy Lua:** Aew, coloquei a princesa da torre para esse yaoi. Mas a quota de vestidos (De princesa) do Sasuke já passou. 

Aqui ele é príncipe mesmo.

* * *

**Giza:** Hamiko-sensei? Me senti importante XD 

Bem, o segredo é... Ahn... Bem, não tem segredo. Aqui, como c viu, eu me atrasei. Normalmente final de semana eu monopolizo esse pc, mas esse eu saí por causa do dia das mães. n.n

Deidara mais uma vez aki n.n

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Eu me baseei na Disney. Foi mal.

Pra quem gosta de yaoi realmente não importam, mas pra quem não gosta (ou simplesmente não curte) faz toda a diferença. n.n''

* * *

**Edineijr:** Foi erro sim. Depois eu conserto. n.n

Nesse conta minha dupla Akatsukiana favorita XD (Tobi e Itachi).

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Um "A pequena sereia" a la Akatsuki só podia dar nisso mesmo. XD

Itachi tá ficando marcante nesses contos :)

Abraços!

* * *

**Lana-sama:** GaaraIno? Olha, não tem nada certo (Msm pq meus contos estão acabando), mas se saiu um SasuSaku pode sair um GaaIno. n.n''

* * *

**Dayu Oura:** _"Ainda considero a sexualidade do(a) Deidara duvidosa û.u ( sim,mesmo depois de ter visto o shippuden e ainda ter lido o mangá)"_

Huahauahauhaaa! Concordo!

NaruSasu com "A princesa da torre". XD

* * *

**Ester Midoki Kuchiki:** Desculpe a demora. Mas aqui está mais um conto! E mais uma vez Deidara!

Espero que tenha curtido :P

* * *

**Kimi-Hina:** De nada. Confesso que realmente gostei de escrever o conto da Branca de Neve.

O próximo será um hétero. n.n

Obrigada tb pelo esforço (yaoi).

* * *

**Kirane Hajime-chan:** Saiu um NaruSasu!!! E com um clássico, diga-se de passagem n.n

Achei que o príncipe da torre está para Sasuke como o sapo tava pro Naruto. Já que ele é distante, etc e talz. n.n

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:** Olha só! Veio o yaoi mais esperado de todos os tempos XD

Também adorava a pequena sereia. Era um dos meus Disneys favoritos

Em primeiro lugar fica Mulan, mas não é conto de fadas.

* * *

**Sabaku no Nilton:** Ok, Nilton. Talvez tenha ShinoKiba aqui. Tb to gostando desse yaoi 8)

Explicando o versinho do cap passado.

_Metade da laranja: Cara-metade, alma gêmea._

Mas se vc não achá-la pode pegar a metade do limão. Se adicionar açucar e pinga sai uma caipirinha (51).

Eu não bebo, mas adorei a filosofia da coisa XD

* * *

**Carol aka-neko:** Ixi. Essa é yaoi tb.

Mas a próxima será um hétero n.n

* * *

**Thamii-chan:** Eu certamente pagaria uma cesta de moedas de ouro Konohenses pra quem me desse uma gravação do Itachi, Tobi e Kankuzu cantando XD

Até :)

* * *

**Sango-Web:** As aparições do Itachi são ótimas. E aqui ele ainda é rei XD

Marcos dessa fic:

1- Fada-Lee

2- Sasuke Branca de Neve

3: A cantoria ItaTobiKaku

4- Declaração de amor do Deidara.

Mais alguma?

* * *

**Sabaku no naah:** Que bom que gostou! SasoDei de "Pequena sereia" é realmente inesquecível XD

Abraços!

* * *

**Marina Hiei**: Eu quero ver o trio cantandu _"xalalala vai não vai, ó meu rapaz não vai, não vai beijar a moça"_!!!!T.T

Abraços, Marina!

* * *

**Naty:** Sim! NaruSasu!!!

A princesa da torre com direito a muitos beijinhos yaois e um reino governado pelo Itachi!!!

* * *

**tchuin tchuin tchi clai!**


End file.
